As you wish
by Akira-sun
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles featuring our favorite blonde and raven.
1. Yule Ball

"Care to dance, Champion?" Hot breath rushed past his ear, he couldn't help but to shiver. He longed to hear those words, but he wouldn't dare admit it to the blonde whose arms were starting to snake around his shoulders.

"As you wish," Harry breathed out, hoping no one would notice the interaction yet despite for the contact. A pale hand pulled him close to the other's chest as he led him in a slow dance in a far off corner.

"Reading those silly muggle fairy tales of yours again? In case you haven't noticed, I am no princess." His trademark sneer worked its way across his delicate features. How he loved to see the sneer, especially in jest. "By the looks of it lover, you may be perceived as the submissive at the moment." Harry sent a glare at the boy in his arms but it fell quickly at the lightest brush of a kiss.

"I managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let us set up a projector in the common room this afternoon. Today it was the movie," he breathed against Draco's neck. "And a damn good one, if I say so myself."

"As you wish," Draco replied as the music ended. "But I believe the date you unfortunately brought is looking for you. Wouldn't want to disappoint the lioness, princess."

"As long as you make it up to me tonight, prince. I expect to see you in the room of requirement tonight when we manage to get out of this."

"As you wish."

This was taken from the Princess Bride. I am partial to the movie, and if you haven't seen it, the line "As you wish" was the character's way of saying yes in a slightly more poetic fashion. This will be a series of drabbles featuring Draco/Harry. Until the next update my dear readers.


	2. The Lion's Den

A flash of blonde catches a shaft of the moonlight, catching Harry's eye. His hand pushes forward, capturing the wrist of the intruder in the Gryffindor tower. Silver yes search the dark corner of the lion's den for a face to put to the hand holding him in place. Before he could even utter words of protest, a pair of warm lips forces themselves against his. Taken aback, he forces himself to relax when he recognizes the body they belong too, finally tangling his fingers in thick, unruly hair.

"It took you long enough. Did the portrait give you a problem?" The words tingle over his sensitive skin as Harry moves down the pale neck to suck gently on pulse point. A moan escapes the Slythern's mouth and he knew if this kept up his pants would become uncomfortable very quickly.

"What?" Draco manages to say as teeth became involved.

"I thought you were going to be here at 10:00. It is currently 15 minutes past and it shortens our already precious time." Hands move under his shirt and up his back, tracing delicate patterns on their way to their destination.

"Snape decided to have a chat with Professor Siniestra. I couldn't bloody well walk past and announce my intentions of raiding your precious tower, now could I? I would have had detention for a week at least, and I'm not much good as a bed warmer in the dungeons." A smile beaks across his face as Harry pulls his shirt roughly over his head. He growls deep in his chest, vanishing the rest of their clothes with little effort.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have called you the lion at the sound of _that._" Harry was pushed on to the rug by the fire and his mouth ravished by Draco's.

"You are going to pay for that, _snake_."

"And I'm sure I'll enjoy every last second of my punishment, lover."


	3. Chirstmas

"You alright, mate? You've been distracted lately," Ron asked. Harry looks up from his reverie by the window to look at the red head. He gives his friend a slight nod before turning his attention to the snow covered grounds. Concern flickers in Ron's eyes but he lets the subject drop.

Tears well up in Harry's eyes as he finally gives up on the fight. This was going to be the first holiday he was supposed to spend with his lover – no – his ex-lover. Draco had decided for him that it was better for them to go their separate ways. And on Christmas Eve of all days! He had thumbed at the small wrapped gift in his pocket with regret. _'I should have figured something like this would have happened,'_ Harry thought. _'The story of my life- something wonderful works its way into my life, only to leave abruptly.' _

~o0o0o~

A fresh blanket of snow crunches under Draco's boots. The cold bites at his nose and ears but it had yet to register in his brain, he had too much on his mind. His father had found out about his relationship with his Gryffindor lover and had given him an ultimatum that broke his heart; leave Harry or leave his inheritance behind. He had no particular skills that would help him once he graduated; he had always assumed that the family money would be waiting for him. He didn't want to end it with his lover, but when he thought about it Harry was far better off without the Hogwarts playboy. Harry had so many other options, better options, than a Malfoy. One of the lionesses could do a better job than a serpent could, a lioness would be warmer in his bed at night. Draco cast his eyes up at the tower to see a pair of green eyes meet his. His breath hitched in his chest and he knew he made the worst decision in his life.

~0OoO~

Draco pushed his way into the common room, ignoring the glares and insults thrown at him. Giving no warning he pulled the sullen looking Harry into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on pouting lips.

"I am an idiot. And I was wrong in the worst way to just leave you like that," Draco said when they finally broke away. Harry nodded in agreement at the statement but didn't meet the blonde's eyes. "And I'm here to make it up to you." Looking up with heavily lidded eyes, he caught the quick motion of Draco dropping to a knee at his feet. "It may not be much, but I thought it matched your personality. If you could forgive me- I would love if you would marry me." All they could hear were cheers as Harry dropped to the ground to meet his fiancé's lips with his own.


	4. Accurate

He looked down at the small piece of plastic in front of him in disbelief. There was no way this silly muggle thing could be right. They had taken every precaution to make sure something like this wouldn't – no – couldn't happen. He wasn't even sure Harry wanted to start a family yet while in the middle of his training to be an Auror. But there it was- two faint lines and according to the box, he was very much pregnant. He could hear the door close downstairs, alerting him to his husband's arrival home.

"Draco?" Harry calls, dropping his cloak over the chair. "Where are you, love?" Normally Draco would greet him at the door with a passionate kiss, but the lack of either caused him slight worry. Slowly making his way upstairs, he notices the bathroom door closed. Knocking lightly, Harry opens the door to see the blonde curled up on the floor.

"My God, Draco! What happened?" A sob wracked his frame in answer to the question. Harry let him without question, rubbing his back gently. Finally, Draco quieted and let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Handing over the test, he cringed inwardly as he waited for what may come. But whatever Draco was expecting, it surely wasn't this.

Harry pulled his husband's face to his own and kissed with fervor. "Draco! I can't believe we are going to be parents!" Kissing Draco again and again, he couldn't hold on to his excitement.

"You- you are okay with it? I didn't think you wanted to have kids, not yet at least. I mean you are in the middle of training, and I'm no better than a secretary…" A kiss caught him off guard.

"I couldn't be any happier short of being pregnant myself, love. We will love this child and raise it better than we were raised. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. Uncomfortable

Draco shifted uncomfortably in bed, unable to find a position in which the baby didn't sit awkwardly on some part of him. But regardless of what he did, she would just not budge from her current position. Sighing, he gave up and resigned to laying stretched out on his right side, facing his sleeping husband. Draco trailed a finger across the hard chest in front of him, wishing for some of the peace he saw before him. Next time- Harry was going to be the pregnant one. There was no way he was going through the morning sickness and the uncomfortable nights again.

"She giving you problems again?" a soft murmur broke Draco out of his thoughts. Harry reached out his hand and covered part of the swollen belly next to him. Apparently the touch was all she needed and she moved as if reacting to the hand above her. She found a more comfortable position for both herself and her father.

"She always gives me troubles. But apparently she likes the dad on the outside more like the one that takes care of her and feeds her on a daily bases," Draco said, sarcasm dripping of every word. "And just so we are on the same page, next time this will be you." Smiling, Harry gently massaged Draco's stomach then kissed him just above the navel.

"Anything for you, dear."


	6. Dress

"Remind me again why I agreed to do the whole big wedding thing again."

"Because it will keep him happy and he loves to show you off to the world?"

"Don't you think that I've been shown off to the world enough? I would have been just as content to go to the Ministry and done this in a matter of a few minutes."

"It wouldn't have been as exciting though. Plus, I don't think Narcissa would have been too happy with you if you didn't have something spectacular at the manor."

"I don't give a damn what she thinks. She may be my mother-in-law soon but she isn't my _mother_. Lord knows I love Draco, but if that woman meddles in what I do with her son, I just may hex her into next year."

"I suppose. But Molly definitely isn't happy about being here either if it makes you feel any better."

"Molly hasn't been happy with me since she realized that there was a better chance that I would marry Ron than Ginny. I think she still thinks that there may be hope that I will be a runaway bride of sorts. Go off to some tropical island with Ginny and have a couple grand kids for her when we come back."

Finally dressed and everything in place, Hermione gave Harry a once over glance before declaring him wedding material. Tapping his foot from nervousness, Harry couldn't help but smile at his reflection- pale dress robes sharply contrasting against his dark hair and slightly tanned skin tone. Peaking over his shoulder, Hermione tried to hide her smirk.

"I still think you should have worn the dress."


	7. Cold

"_Draco_," Harry whined from the bed. "I'm cold. Come back and warm me up?" He used his puppy dog eyes to the best of his ability, but to no avail.

"We can't just spend all day in bed, love. As much as that sounds like a better plan for the day, unfortunately we do have jobs to attend to at the Ministry," Draco sighs as he yanks up a pair of pants. "Go get your shower, you stink."

"We both have enough money between us to last us for three lifetimes with some left over. Why do we work again?" Harry asks, finally getting out the bed. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he pulls Draco to his chest and plants a kiss on his shoulder.

"Because if we didn't we wouldn't have anything else to do. And you get antsy on the weekends if you are all caught up on work with nothing but me and your thoughts," Draco replies, settling in the strong arms for the moment. "I thought I told you to get a shower." Harry hummed and continued kissing his way up the pale neck.

"We should travel the world. A week in Australia, maybe a bit in Canada, wherever you want." A well placed kiss on the back of the neck elicits a slight moan from Draco. "As long as you _come back to bed_."

"Oh fine. But I need to make a call and I'll show you the best way to warm back up."


	8. Dance

Harry couldn't help but smile as he laid a hand on Lucius' strong shoulder. He allowed the older man lead him in the dance as he wasn't sure of the steps. Draco watched from a nearby table as his mother talked at him amiably.

"I didn't think you for one to be much of a dancer, Mr. Malfoy," Harry commented. His smile grew as Lucius scoffed at him.

"I do believe that we are on first name bases now, especially now that you are Mr. Malfoy too. It could be quite confusing if we were using last names only, as there are three of us now. And I need to know how to dance as Narcissa drags me to many events where dancing is part of the entertainment." Lucius spun his son-in-law before pulling him back quickly to him. Soon the song ended, but Lucius held Harry for a few moments longer.

"I want you to promise that you will do everything in your power to protect and love my son. If you hurt him, I will not fear relying on my Death Eater ways and I do not fear going back to Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gulped audibly before replying, "Crystal clear, sir." Draco came up behind Harry, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked, eyes moving between the two.

"Of course, Draco. I believe that I owe you a dance or two, am I right?" Harry asked, a smile reappearing on his face. "Just promising to take care of you, that's all." He willing let himself be led away by his lover to the center of the large field surrounded by white tables.

"Don't let him scare you," Draco whispered into Harry's hair. "He tends to do that to people and if they pass his little 'tests' then he becomes a life sized teddy bear really." Harry snorted into Draco's shoulder at the comment. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Draco."


	9. Push

"Draco Malfoy, I will am going to KILL you when this is all over with," Harry moaned into the pillow as another spasm racked his body. Draco ran his hands over his husband's swollen belly, trying to give a little bit of comfort. It seemed to calm Harry down a bit, for the time being at least.

'Thank the heavens this isn't me,' Draco mused. 'I wouldn't make it through the first 20 minutes.' The corners of his mouth turned up at the thought.

"What are you smirking at ferret?" Harry snapped again. "I hate you. Next time this will indeed be you, I don't give a damn if you like it or not." Draco nodded and kissed his sweaty forehead. Rubbing Harry's stomach again, he bit his tongue to keep back a smart retort.

"It'll be all over soon enough, love. We are going to have a daughter any moment. Now you just need to push." Harry pushed with all his might along with the next contraction. Finally, the pressure stopped and a loud wail filled the sterile room. A grin spread across both of their faces as the new baby was cleaned up while on Harry's stomach. Draco kissed Harry flush on the lips, unable to restrain his joy. Harry let out a sob as he was handled a pink bundle.

"She's beautiful," Harry managed. "I think she has your hair." Draco nodded as he pulled him to his chest.

"And your eyes. Your beautiful green eyes."


	10. Guessing Game

Hermione watched Harry over the top of her book as he hummed a song to himself. He had been extraordinarily happy for the last week or so. While she wasn't complaining about Harry being in high spirits, she was curious as to what was making him so jubilant.

Harry smiled to himself as he pulled the table closer to his spot on the couch. He pulled out his parchment that he had been working on for most of the day. Continuing on his work, he didn't notice Hermione creep over to the side of the couch to look over his shoulder. Her brows furrowed as she saw the common theme written, 'I love the way..'

"Harry?" she ventured, attempting to get his attention. Harry jumped slightly and folded the paper in half.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Not meaning to sound rude, but are you seeing someone? You've been disappearing at odd hours, you aren't around at lunch anymore, and now a love letter. I'm happy for you, but it's not like you to hide something like this," Hermione stated. She sat next to her best friend and took his hands in hers.

"I am seeing someone. It's just—someone unexpected by you or Ron. I don't want it ruined because Ron blew a fuse or have you rant about how we shouldn't be together. I really like him, I think I'm starting to fall in love with him," Harry smiled as he reminisced.

"Him?" Hermione asked, not failing to pick up on that fact. "Do we know this 'him'?"

"Yes."

"Well-?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me who 'he' is?"

"I'd like to see who you guess for. Makes it more fun to see who you'd think I'd hook up with." Harry smiled as Hermione huffed slightly.

"Dean?"

"No."

"Seamus?"

"No."

"Neville?"

"No. He isn't a Gryffindor."

"Ernie?"

"He's a Slytherin."

"Harry! Really a Slytherin? Whatever for?"

"They aren't that bad when you get to know them really."

"Blaise? Theodore Nott?"

"No and no."

Suddenly the realization dawned on her face as her face fell slightly.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Just don't tell Ron yet. Come, I'm going to meet him anyway and you can see how he really is and not just his façade. You'll like him, really."

Hermione stood and followed Harry numbly, trying to process the new information. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

A/N:

Thanks to my one faithful reviewer, donttouchmykyoya818! Keep reviewing, love.

For the rest of you, I am disappointed. Tsk, tsk.

So I will say again, please to leave me a bit of encouragement. If anyone has a scenario they would like to write, do say so. I'll do my best to fulfill it.


	11. Robin Hood

"What in the blazes is this?" Draco asked, eyeing the box like it would blow up in his face at any moment. "And what are we going to do with it?"

"It's a muggle thing. Its called a dvd, it is for enjoyment purposes and this is particularly funny one too. You'll like it, I promise. If you aren't in tears from laughing by the end of it, I'll go to one of your precious events. I'll even dress up in whatever dress robes you want me to wear," Harry said, pulling Draco towards the couch. Draco resigned himself to the deal and curled himself against Harry's side.

"You're on. I'll never understand you and your fascination with muggle contraptions. You're a wizard, Harry!" Draco moaned as the credits started on the dvd. He was promptly hushed with a well-placed kiss on his lips. He jumped when he saw a line of shadowed men with flaming arrows shooting towards him. Harry chuckled as the frightened expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Draco, it's alright. I promise that you will not be hurt in any way by this, in any shape or form. Its muggle remember?" Harry soothed the blonde, running his fingers across the nape of his neck. Draco calmed down and a small smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth when the next scene came up with the actors beginning to sing.

"This is not as bad as I first expected. Perhaps we should do this a bit more often?" Draco offered when the movie ended. "And I refuse to pay you for winning since you didn't stipulate any conditions if you won."

"Fair enough. Spending time with you tonight was more than enough for me."

Author's note:

If anyone is willing to be a beta for me, that would be amazing. As I look after some of the things I write, I realize some mistakes and a second pair of eyes helps clear some things up. And if anyone can tell me what movie this is from wins a few brownie points.


	12. Nightmare

Harry cried out in his sleep, absently searching out his lover for comfort. Finding the other side of the bed cold and empty, he managed to tangle himself up in the sheets. Suddenly he shot up from the depths of his nightmare with tears flowing freely down his face. Panting, he detached himself from the confines of the bedding and threw his legs over the side the bed.

"Draco?" he called towards the direction of the door. Hearing no response, Harry padded down the hall to the nursery. He pushed the door open and watched his husband sit in the rocking chair with his 3 week old daughter, singing softly to her. He sighed at the sight of father and daughter together and he completely forgot about the previous nightmare. Draco's eye glanced up when he felt himself being watched and met Harry's eyes.

"Everything alright, love?" Draco asked as he slowly stood up. Harry nodded and took the small girl from Draco into his own arms. Draco ran his hands threw his husband's unruly rat's nest that dared to call itself hair. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah. A little different this time. This time instead of Voldermort going into the cauldron in the graveyard, I see Pettigrew putting her in it. We've had her all of three weeks and I'm already scared to lose her to someone who's been dead for years," Harry said. He ran his finger down her chubby cheek as she let out a little yawn.

"She looks like she's ready to go back to sleep. So do you, sweetheart. Come," Draco lead Harry back to their bedroom. When both comfortable, he pulled Harry close to his chest and buried his nose in the smaller boy's hair.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Whatever for?" 

"Loving me, marrying me, sharing this bed with me, and giving me a daughter. Everything basically."

"I love you, Harry." 

"Love you, too."


	13. Civil

"What is she doing here?" Draco glared at the bookworm that would fit better in Ravenclaw than she did in Gryffindor. "And why did you bring her here?" He pointed his thumb towards the blank wall that hosted the room of requirement.

"She figured out that we are together. And to keep her placated and let her know that you love me, I asked her to come. It'll only be a minute or two, sweetheart, I promise," He kissed Draco on the cheek lightly and turned back to Hermione. She was grinning like a first year during the sorting ceremony.

"Hermione, you know Draco, of course. Draco, I hope that you can be civil with one of my best friends. You may not have gotten along well in the past, but for my sake could you start with a clean slate?" Harry asked as sweetly as possible.

"Start with a what?" Draco asked, wrapping a possessive arm around Harry. He was still glaring at Hermione but his mouth wasn't in a hard line as before.

"A clean slate. It means that we should start over without the past influencing what we do from today forward," Hermione interjected. Her grin stretched even more across her face. "And you know I'd do anything for you, Harry. You are like my brother, though Ron may not be quite as forgiving."

"I'm not worried about weasel-bee right now. Right now I'm worried about being with my lover for the few hours we are able to scrape together that you are taking from us," Draco snapped. "If you would kindly excuse us, Granger." This promptly earned him a slap across the back of his head by Harry. "I can't promise that we will be best mates, but I will do my best to be civil at the least." Hermione nodded at the statement that only a few people ever earned out of the Slytherin. The room of requirement opened and the lovers entered without another word.

Hermione was quite glad to walk back to the dormitories alone with a bit of blackmail if she ever needed to use against Harry to finish his essay's without using her for her notes.


	14. Fireside Proposal

Draco lay quietly by the low fire, with a book long forgotten by his side and his tie starting to come undone. He had long ago unbuttoned his shirt in an effort to get more comfortable, leaving his Quidditch shaped abs open to the warm air by the fire. A rush of cool air passed by him as a pillow was thrown to the floor next to him. Looking up, he saw Harry smirking from above.

"I thought a pillow may be more comfortable than using your blazer," He commented, sitting at his head. Draco obligingly lifted his head as Harry pushed the feather stuffed pillow where the jacket had been. Indeed it was much better and much more comfortable than laying his practically on the hard floor. "Mind if I join you or should I just carry you back to bed now?" Shaking his head, Draco reached out his arm to beckoning his boyfriend closer to him. Curling up to his side, Harry sighed in contentment.

"Harry?" Draco asked looking down at the mop of black hair. Harry hummed in response and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Draco's neck. "Have you ever thought about- about what we are going from here? We've been together for a year and a half now and well, I was just wondering-" This caught more of Harry's attention and he popped his head up.

"You're breaking up with me," he stated quietly. His face looked like a kicked puppy as he untangled his feet from Draco's legs. Harry started to stand up and got to his knees before Draco was able to react. His arms reached out and gripped Harry's waist, firmly pulling him back to his former position. Harry sobbed freely into Draco's chest as he let out the stress of the thought that his best friend and lover leaving him.

"I'm doing no such thing, Harry Potter," Draco pulled Harry's face towards him, looking deep into the teary green eyes. "If you would have let me finish you would have known that I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage, actually." Harry gasped as Draco pulled out a small velvet box out of his side pocket and presented it to his boyfriend. Taking it in his shaking hands, Harry opened it to reveal a pair of simple yet still elegant silver rings done up in a Celtic knot. Harry sobbed again as Draco took one out of the box and placed it delicately on Harry's left ring finger.

"If you promise to marry the rest of me too, then I'm yours always and forever."

Author's note:

This drabble has two inspirations. The picture that I took it from is such:

.com/art/Draco-Malfoy-hot-by-the-fire-12924639?q=boost%3Apopular%20Harry%20potter%20and%20draco%20malfoy&qo=52

The second of my inspirations is from the Renaissance Festival that I've gone to for the last 9 years. One of the shows has the last line in their acts and it cracks me up every time. If you are from Ohio, then go to the mudde show this year and see Beowulf ~in~the~mud~!


	15. Deathbed

Harry pushed the curtains aside and moved closer to the lump in the middle of the bed. Draco's breath came out in short wheezes now as his body worked twice as hard to keep going. He smiled up at his still young lover in an attempt to keep him placated.

"This isn't how it should be. This is not how its supposed to end. We haven't done everything we talked about doing. Roslyn and Aubrey need their papa still, Draco," a single tear escaped the confines of Harry's eyes. A weak smile formed across Draco's face.

"Tell them that I didn't want to leave them and love them very much. And I love you too," Draco coughed a couple times at trying too much to talk. Finally caching his breath he opened his mouth once again to finish but a finger cut him off.

"Save your strength, love." Draco shook his head and continued on anyway.

"I don't have much time left, Harry. I don't want to leave without letting you know, that you were always mine. But now, once this is all behind you, I want you to move on. Find someone else to fall in love with, give the kids a new papa or mom if it happens. Don't stay miserable forever because I went on before you." With one last shudder of a breath, Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and body went limp. Harry cried, harder than he ever cried in his life. The healer that had come earlier gave him a half hug as she began working on getting the former Draco to St. Mungo's to be prepared for a funeral. A boy and a girl came toddling forward to him; Aubrey with Draco's beautiful features and hair and Roslyn taking much after him leaned into his arms. Together they cried for their lost family member.

A/N: This was indeed very hard to write. I cried a bit writing it. This was inspired by this picture:

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?q=Draco malfoy slash&order=9&offset=432#/d2fb316


	16. Lick

Harry piled food unto of his plate until he was satisfied with his lot. Hermione and Ron gave him a strange look but held their tongues. For some reason, Harry had been eating a lot more recently and according to Hermione, it had less to do with Quidditch and more likely other situations that could arise from spending a few nights a week in the Slytherin dorms. Ron denied the possibility adamantly in his inability to wrap his brain around Harry being in a relationship with another male; let alone Draco Malfoy. Stuffing food into his mouth until his cheeks protruded slightly, it was obvious he was having problems chewing and swallowing.

Draco watched from his position at the Slytherin table as Harry ate twice his body weight in food. He let out a low chuckle as Ron and Hermione watched the hungry Gryffindor from the sidelines. He managed somehow to get a bit of mustard on the side of his face and Draco was unable to resist. He stood up and quickly made his way over to his boyfriend. Promptly he sat down, threw an arm around Harry's waist and licked the offending sauce away. A blush worked up Harry's neck as a few people took notice of the gesture and gawped like fish at the scenario. Most turned away out of embarrassment at the rather intimate interaction between the couple but those who loved the gossip kept a watchful eye.

"Doing alright, Harry?"

"Never better."


	17. Mourning

Kneeling in the manicured grass around the headstone, the couple was the last still there from the service that ended half an hour ago. Neither was in a rush to leave though, both still trying to take in the reality of what had happened a short week ago.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "She seemed fine the day before. How could she have been that sick and for me not to have noticed?" A silent tear made a path down his pale and drawn face. Harry pulled him closer to fully enclose his arms around the considerably thing shell that was Draco. He had lost weight and it made him look unhealthy, much like a skeleton.

"Your mother was a formidable woman, Draco. If the healers are right in their initial findings, there was nothing to be done for her. She was going to die one way or another. This may be a blessing in disguise." A series of sobs wracked Draco's frame as he continued to mourn.

"A blessing? How is my mother being dead from an incurable disease before the age of 50 anything but a curse?" Draco thumped his fists on Harry's chest for added emphasis. "How dare you say something like that at a time like this?"

"She could have suffered greatly, Dragon. She must have been doing half way alright if she was continuing on as if nothing was wrong 24 hours before her untimely death. You may have watched her die slowly, sweetheart. She could have been in an indescribable amount of pain if she lasted much longer." Harry rocked the grieving man in his arms during the mini speech. Draco's breathing came out in shudders as he allowed himself to freely cry in the open. Harry wasn't sure how long they ended up being there at the headstone, but being the comfort and strength his husband needed was always worth it.


	18. Stalker

Ron slipped out of the portrait hole, careful to stay in the shadows provided curtsey of the tall walls and high placed windows. Harry forgot to use his invisibility cloak before getting out of bed and seemed anxious to get out to wherever he went to during the night. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking the hallways, Harry finally reached the top of the dungeons. Ron found refuge in a small alcove off to the side with a perfect vantage point spy. A pair of footsteps worked their way up the stairs and Draco Malfoy stepped into a shaft of moonlight that worked its way through a solitary window. He pulled Harry close to him and placed a simple kiss on the boy-who-lived lips.

Ron's mouth about hit the floor as he watched them start to snog to their heart's content. Snogging on the stairs wasn't enough and Draco pushed Harry against the wall, pushing him up so his legs could wrap around the delicate waist of the blonde. Tongues battled for dominance in the battle ground of each other's mouths. Breaking away for air both had smiles plastered across their faces.

"Ron, come out and meet me proper why don't you?" Draco asked, turning to face the embarrassed red head. Ron came out of his hiding spot with his ears matching his hair perfectly. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Hey Harry. Nice night for a late night stroll isn't it?"

"More like a nice night for a good pounding in the mattress if you ask me," Draco replied for Harry. "But it looks like I need to play nice for a little bit and meet the adopted family."

A/n: Its currently four in the morning and I can't sleep because I have bug bites that are killing me. That and I have nightmares about blood sucking bugs crawling around in my bed. My imagination is just too much for me sometimes. So you are getting this chapter early this morning.


	19. Moonlit flight

Draco kicked off the ground and his broom swiftly took flight. Harry slid back slightly but Draco held him tightly to keep him in place. The moon was full giving them plenty of light to avoid the whomping willow or other nasty surprises. Their hair was pushed back by the force of the wind and Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's slender waist and reached for the handle at Harry's knees. A small gasp escaped the raven haired boy as a finger trailed down the inside of his thigh.

"It's quite different up here at night during the full moon, yes?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He shivered slightly as the hot breath rushed past his ear and cheek. Harry nodded as he turned up his face to look at the twinkling stars. His eyes looked even more beautiful in the silver light now that he let Pomfry fix his vision and he got rid of the hideous glasses. Draco stopped the movement of the broom and allowed it to hang in mid-air and threw one leg over so he sat on it like a chair. He gripped the broom with both hands to avoid falling off and Harry followed suite.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he sat next to the boy who wouldn't die. If someone told him his first day at Hogwarts that he would fall in love with THE Harry Potter, he would have called them mad as a hatter. But here was, at the end of his 6th year, madly falling head over heels for the boy. Harry turned his face to meet Draco's eyes and a mischievous glint reached Harry's eyes. Harry leaned his body towards Draco to move slightly closer and Draco seized his opportunity. He faced Harry and placed a light kiss on the smaller boy's cheek. Pulling back with a blush creeping up his face, a sheepish smile broke over his face.

"That's it?" Harry asked. "A peck on the cheek?" Draco was taken aback by the question and unsure how to respond.

"I'm sorry. You just looked beautiful and couldn't help myself but-" Draco was cut off when Harry seized him by the back of the neck and pushed his lips against the blonde. His tongue reached out and ran against the seam of the closed lips. Finally pulling back, Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's.

"All I wanted as a proper kiss."

Author's note: This is based on a picture on deviant art. The link is ~~~

http:/babyjami(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/harry-and-draco-885738?q=boost%3Apopular%20Harry%20potter%20and%20draco%20malfoy&qo=48


	20. Music

Sitting down at the grand piano, Draco ran his fingers over a few of the ivory keys. He thought for a moment before deciding on a song. The first few notes vibrated around the room, beckoning Harry to step closer to watch. Draco moved with the music as practiced fingers found each note flawlessly. Feeling inspired, Harry began to sing along with the music.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

Soon the song ended, but was quickly followed by countless others. When not sure of the words, Harry created his own, always about Draco or love. More often than not, he sang about both. Finally feeling the need for sleep, Draco pulled the cover back over the keys and put his head on the crook of Harry's neck. Without needing explanation, Harry picked up Draco and carried him easily to their shared bed. Draco, asleep before they even got back to the room. He was followed quickly to into sleep by his bond mate where they joined in a share dream. With Harry curled against his back, Draco beamed even in sleep.

Author's note: This was one done upon request. It was asked that I do something with Draco playing an instrument thought the original idea was a violin. I changed it to piano since it fit better with the Phantom of the Opera which I took the clip of the song from.


	21. Study

Draco sat silently at a table in the back of the library as he tried to work on his charms essay due the next day. It wasn't coming along well and he was nearing giving up for the time being and working on his potions essay that he knew he could finish easily and quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the flash of robes coming out of some the shelving to his right. Looking up, he spotted Potter with a book in one hand and parchment and quill in the other.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked his voice unusually calm and even. His eyebrows raised, waiting for a response gave his features an unusual look to them. Draco stared for a moment before he found his voice again.

"There are plenty of other tables, Potter, I fail to see why you must sit at this particular one at this very moment," he spat. Finally he decided to set Charms aside and pulled out his potions text book and turned easily to the chapter they were working from. Despite the insult, Harry sat down next to him and set his things on the floor near his feet. Draco sent venom through his glare for interrupting the area that he worked hard at keeping clear from first and second years. "And what exactly do you think you are doing, Potter?"

Harry didn't respond but leaned over instead and placed a single chaste kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco sat up straighter at the sudden intrusion his personal space and blushed. He turned to meet a green gaze of Harry who just smiled at him. Standing up without another word, Harry grabbed his things and walked off to the main part of the library. Staring at Harry's back, Draco couldn't help but to place his fingers gently at the place where the lips just were.

A/N: Here is the picture for this one.

http:/chocolatier-mihael(dot)eviantart(dot)com/art/Surprise-208954569?q=boost%3Apopular%20Draco%20Malfoy%20slash&qo=193


	22. Love vs Hate

Landing gracefully after his stunning Quidditch game and even more awe-inspiring catch of the golden snitch, Draco couldn't be happier with his team's turn toward success against Gryffindor. Harry landed not far off in front of him looking positively livid.

"Good game, Potter. I thought you were going to win there for a while," Draco held out his hand to the other team captain. Finishing off the last few steps, instead of meeting the handshake in kind, Draco was met with his ear drums being split but an ungodly shriek.

"Malfoy, you bastard! That was a dirty trick you pulled and the only way you got away with it was because Hooch missed it!" Harry roared. He was half tempted to slap the blonde for almost knocking him completely off his broom. If it wasn't for a last second grab on to the end of the broom, he would be laying the hospital wing. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not, Potter. I may be a lot of things, but I am not a murderer." That's all it took for Harry to come unhinged. He grabbed the Slytherin by the robes forcing Draco's lips to connect with his own. Eyes wide from shock, Draco struggled for a heartbeat before surrendering to the familiar touch. There was a collective gasp from most of the school in the stands peppered with a few boo's. Draco pulled away first, muttering 'idiot' under his breath as he stalked off to the locker room. Ginny came up next to Harry with a confused expression across her face.

"When did you start fancying boys?" she asked.

A/n: This is based off this picture. I must admit I am one of the fan girls mentioned in the strip.

http:/lylith(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Misunderstandings-Scene-1-58387269?q=boost%3Apopular%20Draco%20malfoy%20slash&qo=118


	23. Month off

Harry just barely managed to get his feet and legs threw his pants before he stumbled down the stairs. He was late for work and could hardly make time for a piece of toast let alone a shower. His gut was telling him that it would be a messy day at work anyway; the shower would just go to waste anyway.

"Draco! I left my shirt on the bed post. Can you throw it down the stairs for me, please?" He called from the kitchen as he magiced a cup of coffee. He made his way to the living room tossing everything in an effort to find the tie he had left there the night before. Draco finally sauntered down the stairs with no shirt in his hand and an oversized one falling off his shoulders. It barely covered his waist and the sight made Harry's mouth go dry and his pupils dilated in an instant.

"You act like you've never seen me semi-naked before. Or even fully naked before for that matter," Draco commented. He pecked Harry on the corner of his mouth before moving on to the kitchen. "You are already late; might as well have a proper breakfast." Thinking quickly, Harry threw a handful of floo powder into the fire place and stuck his head threw. After a few minutes without company at the table, Draco meandered back into the living room.

"I called off work for the week; finally taking the vacation that you've been pestering me to take. I can't go to work thinking of you like that all day long," Harry said finally pulling his head out of the green flames. "Being an Auror is dangerous enough with a clear head, being horny and clouded with lust will only be a bases for all sorts of problems Though Kingsley did give me a strange look." Draco pushed Harry into their oversized chair and sat with his legs flung over Harry's knees. They kissed gently at first before they became frenzied in their passions.

"I would have thought him a fool if he wasn't a bit confused. I already fire called him earlier when you rolled over when I tried to wake you up. And you actually have the month off as you have way too much time stock piled up." Harry's hand wandered up the blonde's thigh before picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

A/n: I will take any requests for stories that you would like me to write. I will do my best to do it, but you gotta tell me what you want to see. :)


	24. The Argument

The fight was already lost long ago and Harry knew it. 'Might as well apologize now and hope he will let me come to bed tonight' he thought. But his self-righteous gut wouldn't let him say those three simple words. Not even to placate and quell the anger that grew by the second in Draco's silver eyes.

"You had no right to go snooping around my desk, Harry! It's one thing if this was at home, but at work? Those were very important files and they were locked up for a damn good reason. What in Merlin's name were you looking for?" Draco raged as he dug his heels into the carpet. If he kept it up for much longer there would be a permanent imprint of his much too expensive shoe in the even more expensive carpeting.

"I was looking for a blasted piece of parchment. When I couldn't find any in any other drawers or on your desk, I went for it in there. I thought something was simply stuck in the drawer, not rigged to explode if forced open!" Harry raged back. After years of being with his temperamental Draco, he was learning how to fight like a real Malfoy. Might as well, since he had taken the last name, why not go ahead and play with the big boys?

"Next time, wait for me to come back to the office will you? Now what am I going to give to Minister Shacklebolt? It took me weeks to have those files ready and he will be here in less than ten minutes looking for them!" Draco shuddered at the last few words.

"That is why you always make two copies of absolutely everything you've got, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, leaning on the door frame with a stack of files. "I took the liberty of doing it for you. You are very detailed in your findings by the way." Draco positively beamed at the praise but still managed to throw a glare at Harry. As he walked away with the minister, Harry finally called out after him.

"I'm sorry, Dragon. Perhaps I can make it up to you tonight?" Draco just smiled his trade mark smile, gave a small nod and continued to Kingsley's office.


	25. Family time

Harry sat his son on the edge of the bed and pulled up a chair near Draco's head. Draco had suffered a miscarriage for the 2nd time and he seemed to take it a little bit better than the first time. Though many tears were shed still for the child that wouldn't be on both Harry and Draco's part.

"I did well carrying Aubrey, maybe we should try again to have me carry another child. I know you want a girl and he does have his heart set having a little sister to watch out for," Harry murmured into Draco's hair. Aubrey curled up into his daddy's lap and rested his blonde head on the broad shoulder. The sight would have been picture worthy if it wasn't a devastating scenario to begin with. Draco nodded numbly as he ran his fingers threw his young son's hair. With his other hand he absently trailed his fingers over his slightly mounded belly that once housed the precious bundle.

"You are right. I guess that I'm just not built for it, anyway. You do have a feminine build to start with, I suppose which helps you out on that front," Draco responded rather slowly. "You just seemed so happy there for the last few months with all the hormones running through you, I just hoped to be able to experience the same you had."

"You can be the doting daddy all through the child's life. You aren't any less a part of this just because you can't carry, you know." Harry rubbed Draco's shoulders as he slowly began to doze off in the hospital bed. "Get some sleep then we'll go home in the morning when you wake up. The healers just want to make sure that everything is back in place before they send you off." Draco mumbled in his sleep as his arms tightened around his son.


	26. Ceremony

The two men stood in front of the assembled crowd as the ministry official spoke about marriage. Harry and Draco stared into each other eyes, oblivious to everything else. The official handed Draco a small blade which he took with some trepidation. Slowly, he pressed the tip of it into the palm of each hand. Passing it to Harry, he followed suite with a small wince of pain with the tiny cuts. They held put their hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"Your blood runs together, now as one. Your lives, magic, and now your blood will flow as a singular entity for as long as you both shall live. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter; I declare you bonded forever and eternity," the minister beamed as the happy couple shared their first kiss as a married couple. The gathered crowd rose from their seats and applauded as the two broke apart.

"This is how disease spreads. Honestly, don't they have a more sanitary and healthy way of doing that?" Hermione quipped as she and the Weasley's made their way up to the manor for the reception.

"The only thing that could survive Draco's blood stream his natural snarky attitude. Hopefully Harry won't catch it anytime soon," George retorted. "Though I think Harry is starting to show the classic symptoms of the classic Malfoy sneer." The group roared in laughter as the image of Harry with a sneer gracing his features that matched the one Draco loved to wear.


	27. Meet the Malfoy's

"Dragon, I'm not sure that I can do this after all. I feel like I'm going to be sick actually," Harry whined as he was all but dragged up the walkway. Draco laughed at the pout on his lover's face which promptly earned him a smack across the shoulder blade.

"Everything is going to be fine, Harry. This isn't the shark tank where you'll be eaten alive. This is just lunch with my parents," Draco soothed. Harry's lower lip protruded a bit further, to the point where he may trip over it if he wasn't careful. Swinging the front door open, Draco was immediately greeted by a crushing hug from Narcissa. Even in the comfort of her own home and during the weekend, she was still the epitome of high society. She was wearing a flowing summer dress that fell to her ankles, several pieces of expensive jewelry, and her hair done up in an elegant bun.

"Mother, I'd like you to finally meet my boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is of course my mother Narcissa," Draco introduced. He stepped back slightly as the matriarch of the family did a once around Harry. Looking him up and down all the while, it made Harry feel much like a piece of meat at market.

"I think that you will fit in quite nicely here, Harry. If you two would come in all the way, Lucius is waiting for us in the den," she said, turning on her heel and leading the way through the house. Harry gulped nervously before Draco squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"He's the one I am worried about, but I'm going to be by your side the entire time."


	28. Kiss

And now to continue my picture fics. I like having a picture to work off of, helps me keep my visual of what my scene looks like. The picture for this ficlet is as follows:

haiiro -no -tenshi (dot) / art /Kissy - Smoochy - Love - HD- 111568236?q=boost% 3Apopular%20 Harry% 20potter% 20and% 20draco%20 malfoy&qo=292

And yes, that is a Sweet Home Alabama reference you see.

Draco plopped down onto Harry's stomach with the last bits of the sun dipping below the horizon. The tree above them dipped low enough to tickle their skin as Harry adjusts the blanket behind his head. Finally in their comfortable positions, Draco pushes himself up on his elbows and leans his face close to Harry.

"What do you want to marry me for anyhow?" Draco asks, for the hundredth time that week. A small smirk brushes over his features as he waits for the answer he's heard every time he's asked the question. He trails his fingers under Harry's collar and ghosts the fingernails across the collarbone.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want," Harry replied with his own smile. A few fireflies buzzed around their heads giving the atmosphere a light glow to their escapade. This was their last night ever at Hogwarts and they were going to Gringotts in the morning to sign the necessary paperwork to bond their lives together. Lucius had been kind enough to witness for the Malfoy side of the Malfoy side of the family and Remus stood up for Harry to witness to represent the Potter family after adopting him a few months back.

"Are you absolutely certain that you don't want some outrageously expensive wedding that my mother would have too much fun planning for and decorating?" Harry laughed at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy running around the grand Malfoy manor, preparing for a wedding that cost more than what he probably had in all his vaults.

"I'm quite sure. We are going to be married one way or another love and I don't need some old man giving a drawn out speech about all sorts of nonsense. I love you and you love me, in the end that is all I need, really," Harry replied, rubbing the back of Draco's neck in the spot he knew his fiancée loved.

"One last kiss before you are my husband?" Harry was more willing to oblige the request.


	29. Picture to Burn

He stood stoic and emotionless as the man-who-killed-Voldermort sobbed at his feet. A year ago this might have made him laugh but no it only served to make him feel awkward. Draco just wanted to go back home and crawl into bed. Now he was stuck in a small alley way in Diagon Alley with a blubbering mess of a man.

"Go home, Potter. I'll pack up your things in the morning and bring them over tomorrow when everything is put together. I trust that you'll do the same?" Draco clasped his cloak around his shoulder's, trying to indicate that he was ready to leave. Harry turned his tear streaked face up at him which only broke Draco's heart further. He managed to hold on to his fringed emotions, but he could start to feel himself crack under the mask he dutifully created.

"You lied to me all of these months. Now you expect me to pick up the pieces and go on my merry way? No, Draco, I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on in that pretty little head of yours." Harry got some of his fight and muster back to stand up and face his now ex-boyfriend.

"You were shag, a bed mate at night, and that was all it ever could or would be. You and I would never have worked out as anything else, even if we tried, Potter," Draco spat. "You were the one who got attached and my hands are clean in this mess. Good-bye Harry."

"All you were was just another picture to burn. I hope you rot in hell for this, Malfoy." And with that said, Harry apperated away leaving Draco to digest the worst moment of his life.


	30. Chocolate Chip cooke craving

Draco pulled a tray of cookies out from the oven, putting them off to the side to cool. He went to the fridge and pulled out yet another pack of chocolate chip cookies to prepare. Harry, being heavily pregnant, was neck deep in his mood swings and various food cravings, and Draco learned quickly having Harry's current craving on hand made the moods easier to manage. Drawn in by the wafting smell of fresh cookies, Harry walked into the kitchen the best he was able to.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Harry grabbed a cookie from the still hot tray and took too big of a bite for his mouth. Regardless, he reveled in the warm chocolate melting in his mouth as his craving was sated once more. Draco chuckled at Harry, who managed to make a mess of himself with each morsel.

"Be careful, Harry, or I may be tempted to take you on the table right now," Draco commented, putting the second tray in. He leaned against the counter with lust filling his silver yes; Harry was always tempting regardless if chocolate was involved or not.

"You will do no such thing, Draco Malfoy. I am too big to breathe properly sitting upright, let alone in any position that comfortably accommodates sex," harry rebutted, starting to work on cookie number two. "Plus that is a little creepy this to my due date." Draco assented in agreement to the truth in Harry's words; e dropped to his knees and rubbed the protruding belly lightly.

"I may not be able to take you properly for a while, but that doesn't mean you can't have your release," Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants without protest and made quick work of the pleasure his husband so desperately needed.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has left me a review so far. I love you all :) I know you all hate me for chapter 29 right about now but I love fluff myself but do need to change it up every so often. Hope you enjoyed this fluffiness today.


	31. Order of Merlin

The ballroom reverberated and echoed with chatter of England's Wizard high society, as they all waited anxiously for the award ceremony to begin. Kingsley Shacklebolt's eyes scanned the room for the recipient of the Order of Merlin award but to no avail. He was sure that he had told Draco in the letter he'd sent that they were to touch base before he went off to mingle. Knowing Draco, he didn't care what he was supposed to do and rather went along with his own plans instead. Giving up, he faced the crowd and addressed them.

"If I may have your attention, please," he asked. "Today we are honoring a hero who helped in the defeat of Voldermort and protected the lives of several muggles and wizards alike at the potential cost of his own. I am pleased to give the Order of Merlin, Second Class, to Mr. Draco Malfoy." The audience clapped in earnest as they looked around for the elusive man. Soon the noise died down when no one came forward to the podium to claim the medal. After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry stepped forward and spoke into the minister's ear He nodded once and moved aside to give harry the stage to speak.

"As I am sure you have figured out, Draco is not here tonight to accept this award. It is not out of arrogance nor pride, or anything else that you may come up with. Yesterday morning, he passed away due to complications related to the trauma he received from the final battle. This medal will be placed in his casket when he is buried next week, and all I ask is that my family, as well as myself, are left alone to mourn in peace and solitude. Thank you." Harry walked silently off to the side where he was met in a comforting embrace from Hermione and Ron. He threw Roslyn onto his hip and held Aubrey's hand whose eyes threatened to spill over with tears. They left together and Harry was only ever seen on the yearly visit to King's Cross several years later.


	32. Swimming Lesson

Draco eyed the pool like someone might look at a dangerous animal. Harry easily splashed around with Aubrey and Roslyn unaware that his husband had yet to join them. Settling on sitting contently on the concrete edge, Draco let out a small sigh. Roslyn was the first to notice his lack of swimming after a while. Makin her way to him with some struggle, a warm swell of pride rose in his chest to watch his young daughter.

"Daddy? Why are you sitting all the way over here by yourself? Come play with us!" she said, enthusiasm exuding in her voice. Here green eyes sparkled much in the same way Harry's did when he was being mischievous.

"I never learned how to swim, sweetie. The water is too deep for me in some places for me to go safely," Draco gave her a small smile as she showed off her newly acquired wading ability. Though he desperately wanted to join his family, but Draco was more than happy to watch the fun from a safer distance, where he preferably could keep both feet firmly planted on the solid ground.

"Papa taught me and Aubrey, he can teach you for sure!" Roslyn offered eagerly. "OR do you not want to learn? You look sad all by yourself, daddy." Harry finally made his way over to his husband and daughter with his son not too far behind.

"What's wrong, dragon?" Harry inquired. "Come join us, the water is warm."

"He doesn't know how to swim, papa. Can you teach him how?" Roslyn begged. She put on her best puppy dog look that could melt even Voldermort's frozen heart.

"Of course I can, princess. Why don't you show him how it's done?" Her eyes lit up at the request and she swam to the other end of the pool. Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and promptly pulled him down into the shallow water. "Where would you like to start?" Draco kissed Harry lightly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck as Draco's first lesson began.


	33. Tattoo

Harry laid his arm on the work surface as the tattoo artist prepared his needle and ink. Draco squirmed from a fair distance away; he refused to watch Harry get inked, even if it was his name going on the pale flesh. The needle came to life when the artist began to work on the elegant script. Harry winced as the needle worked slowly across his delicate wrist.

"Draco, this is all for you, you know. You could at least come see the commission that I am paying for," Harry called behind him with a touch of humor in his voice. Wincing, Draco made his way to the chair, but didn't dare look at the area being worked on out of fear of passing out. He kissed Harry lightly on the temple then maneuvered himself behind his lover. The tattoo finished easily some time later, the artist bandaged the area with gauze and ointment for Harry. Paying, they left the parlor with pockets lighter.

"With possessed you to get that, by the way?" Draco asked, running his thumb over the wrapped wrist. "And of all things you could have done, why my name?"

"We are married, pet. I want the whole world to know who's claimed me. Plus it will piss Ginny off to no end when she sees it tomorrow." Draco chuckled at the thought of the youngest Weasley child temper. She was still holding out that Harry and Draco would break up and Harry would come running to her for comfort. Ginny had taken a vow of celibacy until said scenario came to pass which didn't look like it would be happening any time soon.

"Should I have your named tattooed on my body, too?" beseeched the Slytherin.

"I think you should, but I think yours should go lower; much, much lower if you catch my drift." Draco's eyes went wide and shuddered in pain, thinking about all the request involved.


	34. Animagus

Harry ran full force as he got through the floo to where Draco was trying to catch up on the various mounds of paperwork he was behind on. The giddy behavior would have normally been infectious if Draco wasn't already behind on his work, annoyed, frustrated and very sleep deprived.

"Yes, Harry?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the current assignment before him. Harry's face fell at the cold shoulder treatment he received and withdrew into himself slightly. Huffing, Draco looked up for a brief moment. Harry, while normally calming Draco's temper and mood, could easily be deflated if the same enthusiasm he gave wasn't shown in return.

"I was just going to tell you about my animagus form that I managed to achieve finally, but you are busy. I'll go start on dinner than, eh?" Harry moved awkwardly around the papers toward the kitchen. Grabbing Harry around the wrist, Draco pulled him back to look him in the face.

"Show me."

"Say what now?"

"Your form, show me then. This may be interesting." A cross looks formed across Harry's face as he stared Draco down. "Please?" Harry finally gave in with a sigh and pulled himself free from the grip. Stepping back, Harry concentrated and shrunk down to a beautiful chocolate lab. He barked once before finally padding into the kitchen. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes from grief.

"I'll have to get him a damn collar!"


	35. Marriage Law

The ministry owl finding a place that should have been unplottable should have been the first clue that all was not well in Wizarding England. The second clue was that said owl waited around for a response from the homes occupants. With shaking hands, Draco carefully opened the letter with fear slowly creeping into his chest and seizing his heart.

"Harry!" he shrieked once the meaning of the letter finally sunk in. "Harry, we've quite literally been screwed over by the ministry once again." Handing the letter over for Harry to read, Draco sat with his head in his hands. Harry scoffed at the letter which only caused Draco's tension and frustration to grow in intensity.

"After everything you and I have done for them, this is how they treat us? A marriage law requiring us to marry some woman we've never met and produce a half dozen brats for them?" he raged. "Well they can sod off if they think I will go complacently into that kind of contract." Throwing a vase at the wall only showed his anger more clearly rather than actually doing anything to relieve it. Watching cautiously, Harry let him go for a few more minutes before deciding to calm down his furious lover. Walking to the fireplace, Harry threw the offending letter into the flames and promptly forced the owl from the window sill.

"Let them come after us and arrest us for whatever crimes they can dream up. I say we go to Australia like we always wanted and just make it an extended vacation," Harry offered with a smirk. In that moment, Draco looked up and couldn't have been any more in love or proud of the man before him. Thinking more like a Malfoy each day and Draco was enthralled by the transformation.

"We need to get packing then!" Draco took two steps at a time in his rush to leave the mess that had become of England.


	36. Absolution

Harry and Draco entered the church silently, slipping into the pews near the front. They sat together, not a word being passed between them for a few long minutes. Draco gave up trying to get into Harry's head and turned to his lover.

"Love?" harry hummed in reply as he watched the priests set up for the service scheduled for later on. "Why are we here again? From what you've told me, we aren't really the most welcomed people in a place like this." Harry tore his gaze away from the activity in front of them to face the blonde.

"I've always been curious about the blending muggle-borns do between the life they had before Hogwarts and the life they have post-school. Hermione told me she her family used to come to a church like this when she was younger, but when she started Hogwarts, she eventually stopped coming," Harry answered. "And I suppose I feel the need for absolution for the deaths caused by the battle." Draco pulled the smaller boy into his arms despite the curious looks they received. One of the priests came to them and addressed Harry curiously.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your need for absolution. I have a few minutes if you want me to go the confessional," he held out his hand in the direction of said room. Harry nodded, leaving Draco alone in the church for the time being. He shifted uncomfortably in the pew as more people slowly began to fill into the empty spots around him. Giving up on the church, he went outside to wait where he could be left to his own thoughts. Finally, Harry came out to rejoin him with a more peaceful look to him. They linked arms as they walked to the car Harry insisted on buying.

"So, explain to me again the whole religion thing again," Draco asked, getting into the passenger seat. Harry snorted in laughter before pulling out of the parking lot quickly and heading towards home.


	37. Collar

Placing the last piece of tape on the red and gold paper that held Harry's birthday present, Draco couldn't help but to grin at the uniqueness of this year's gift that fit his fiancé perfectly. Putting the gift off to the side, Draco proceeded to decorate the living room with twinkle lights and petals from Harry's favorite flower, the yellow Tulip. After meticulous planning and organizing, everything was ready for Harry's arrival. The floo flared up just minutes later, indicating that the man in question finally decided to show up. An audible gasp escaped him as he took in the room in its entire splendor.

"Draco? You did all of this just for my birthday?" Harry asked in awe. He was pulled into a crushing hug and a passionate kiss with a battle of their tongues. They pulled away after several long seconds with matching smiles spreading across their faces.

"I got this for you, lover mine." Draco handed him the box which caused Harry's eyebrows to furrow together. But his curiosity got the better of him and he tore into the shiny paper with fervor. He opened the box gently, revealing a black collar with a silver tag declaring proudly 'Property of Draco Malfoy'. He slipped it on his neck with pleasure twinkling in his eyes. "It looks great on you, sweetheart." Unable to contain himself, Draco slipped his hand under Harry's waistband and a finger dipped lower. Harry moaned at the contact and pushed his body closer to Draco's. he quickly cast a warming charm in the direction of the kitchen table where dinner lay waiting, but they had better and more exciting plans than eating the prepared meal.


	38. Stormy Night

The storm of the century, as it was called, raged just beyond the walls for the small cottage. Draco pulled Harry closer to his chest as the rain battered against the windows and clap after clap of thunder cracked loudly overhead. Lightning lit up the room much like fireworks, giving the room an eerie look to it. The door creaked open and two small heads poked through the crack to reveal the wide eyes of their small children.

"Daddy? Papa, are you awake?" Aubrey whispered between rolls of thunder. Another bold of lightning lit up the room making them run to the edge of the bed. Harry mumbled something in his sleep before finally cracking a solitary green eye. "We're scared papa." Pulling the covers back, the pair jumped up and curled around Harry on both sides. Draco, feeling the noticeable gap and the smaller body next to him, awoke to a familiar pair of silver eyes meeting his.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked, running his hand through Aubrey's black hair. "You are inside; I promise the lightning can't reach you through the walls without magic." He snuggled closer to the older man, his yes beginning to droop from his exhaustion. Draco kept up the movements until his son finally drifted off to sleep against his chest. Looking over, Harry and Roslyn were in a similar position he was.

"Good-night, husband mine." Draco whispered, pulling the covers tighter around his sleeping family. His eyes closed heavily and just before sleep overtook him again, he heard Harry's own replay of good night and a light kiss on his cheek. Harry couldn't be happier, even with the storm outside that would more than likely keep him up for the rest of the night; Harry wouldn't trade the night for all the rest in the world.


	39. Domestic God

Stirring the pot carefully before bringing the spoon to his lips, Draco tasted the sauce with an experienced sense of taste. The slight nod he gave indicated his approval of his recent creations before moving on to the water he had set to boil. He threw the pasta into the pot he had picked out special just for this occasion. With his ten year anniversary tonight, Draco was absolutely determined to get the dinner perfect. He felt a pair of arms against his back suddenly, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. Harry peppered a few butterfly kisses up his neck almost causing Draco's undoing.

"Aren't you a domesticated god? Cooking all of this on your own and without any magic! How did I get to be so lucky?" harry rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, not letting up his grasp upon Draco.

"You got lucky to have someone like me because your charm and allure was too much for me to resist. That and the public at large wouldn't have liked it very much if you starved to death because of your inability to cook. How would you have survived without me?" Draco questioned as he moved to strain the delicate pasta. Harry chuckled as he pulled a pair of dishes out for them.

"Mrs. Weasley is a pretty good cook. I would have worked on fixing up on the house in exchange for food I suppose. Though I like this scenario far better, Draco handed Harry his plate back with a kiss before tucking into the food. Eating in comfortable silence, Draco was more than happy to be a domesticated 'house wife.'

A/N: If you haven't seen or voted yet, please go to my profile and help me decide what my next pairing should be. I can't decide what my pairing for my next project should be and would like some input. I won't say for sure that the number one will be the pairing but I will do my best to work with whatever the winning couple will be. :) Don't forget to review!


	40. Addicted

Draco picked up the syringe that was laid on the table next to him and brought it to the crook of his bent arm. The needle sunk into his arm with a slight push and the drug rushed through his veins easily. Draco leaned back against the wall as the effects began to take over his mind and body. He faintly heard the front door open and Harry call out for him, but he didn't bother to answer. Heavy footsteps pounded up the wooden steps followed by several doors being pushed open before Harry found the right one.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry sobbed as he dropped to his knees. He petted Draco's hair trying to evoke a response from the silent man. "You were doing so well, dragon. You've been clean for a year!" Draco just moaned but otherwise said nothing in his own defense. Giving up on trying to pull anything out of Draco, Harry picked his limp form up and headed to the fireplace. Realizing where he was headed, the Slytherin finally perked up enough to start fighting back.

"No to St. Mungo's. Lemme ride this one out, Harry," Draco said. He thrashed around in Harry's arms in an effort to get himself down. Harry refused to listen and continued on his way to the floo. Awkwardly, he grabbed a handful of powder and stepped through the green flames. Harry pulled the first healer he found once Draco calmed down enough.

"His name is Draco Malfoy," Harry supplied. "He was here about a year ago for rehab and he relapsed today. Help me get him sober again?" The healer nodded in understanding as he pulled Draco's weight into a wheelchair.

"What is his drug of choice? If we give him the wrong potion, it will do far worse than the drug itself," He asked.

"Heroin; his drug of choice is heroin. He was doing so well until- until today." Harry bit back another sob as they entered the secure wing of the hospital. "I just want the man I fell in love with back." He sat down as he watched the healers worked on getting Draco checked in and his system cleaned out. Tears fell down his face as the realization that the real Draco was the one he saw before him and not the clean and sober man Harry desperately wanted him to be.

"Good bye my love. I hope that you can find a better reason than me to stay clean." He apperated away once Draco was wheeled off to little notice of anyone there.


	41. Puberty

Checking around him one more time, Harry stuck his head in the fireplace. Ginny's living room came into view and a few seconds later the red head herself was there in front of him.

"Hello Harry. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" she asked. Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry did his best to word his inquiry.

"You know that Roslyn is going to be ten here next week and she is going to be – maturing – very soon. As a guy, I haven't got a clue what to tell her and neither does Draco obviously. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and talk to her for me?" he asked awkwardly. Just the thought of his baby girl growing up was bad enough, but being at a total loss of how to help her through her teenage hormone years was worse.

"Of course, Harry. How about tomorrow I swing by and I can teach you both a little something?" Harry blushed almost instantly but didn't protest. Pulling out of the flames, Harry searched out his lover, but a pair of arms found him first in the form of Roslyn.

"I just finished talking to Ginny, and she said she would come by for a visit tomorrow," he said, ruffling her pale blonde hair. She beamed up at him at the arrangement before running off to play outside. Draco let out a bark of a laugh at the predicament he knew Harry found himself in. He kissed the brunette once before returning to the dishes in the sink.

"If I've got to listen to the puberty lecture, so do you pet."


	42. Hogwarts Express

Draco couldn't help the smile from breaking across his face as he neared the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Harry's smile matched his own, helping Roslyn push her rather heavy and overloaded cart towards the false wall. Checking for any on lookers, Harry went through first with Roslyn going next casually just behind him. Draco pushed Aubrey ahead who crossed the barrier with ease of experience, with Draco passing through last. Roslyn's face as she looked around brought a surge of joy to Draco's chest- the first time seeing the train was awe inspiring and to see it again through her eyes made him feel eleven years old again.

"With both of them off at school, we'll have the house all to ourselves again," Harry's voice whispered against his ear. "What shall we do with the extra space and lack of noise?" Draco snickered at the options running through his head, keeping his mind off the one thing Harry implied.

"Well I have a few potion experiments I would like to try out but were too dangerous to do with them around. And don't you have a report due here in a few days?" He asked innocently. Harry groaned at the reminder and returned his full attention on the kids.

"Aubrey, I expect you to help out your sister. I don't care if you are sorted into different houses- just meet in the library or Great Hall. Help her around the moving staircases and homework too," Harry rattled off. "Be careful, Roslyn. Don't go out of bounds or you may find yourself face to face with a three-headed dog."

"Three-headed dog? They wouldn't keep something like that at Hogwarts, Daddy. Right papa?" Roslyn giggled at the thought. A knowing look passed between the two; Harry dropped on bended knee.

"There are all sorts of things at Hogwarts, friendly and not so friendly. Just promise me you won't get into that much trouble," Harry asked, almost on the verge of begging. She nodded quickly before dragging her brother onto the train. Harry stood back up and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and watched the last few stragglers board just before the train pulled out. Aubrey and Roslyn hung their heads out the window and waved eagerly before they went around the bend. Draco kissed Harry gently and tugged at his hand back towards home.

A/N: Happy September 1st everyone. This is indeed in honor of all those first years going on their first trip to Hogwarts and those whom are returning. I just wish I could be one of them (despire being a few years too old for a seventh year, let alone a first year).


	43. Amusement Park

Draco pulled on Harry's hand much like an excited child and they stepped into the ride that made Harry green around the gills just to look at.

"Remind me why you forced me to do this?" Harry whimpered. The device that held them into the horrid contraption came over their heads and fit snuggly over their shoulders. In front of them was a short length of track followed by only darkness. "I don't even like roller coasters that I can see; ones inside hidden away in the dark are a completely different story!" Draco chuckled at the slight panic in Harry's voice but reached out in comfort.

"You won't fall out, pet. Just enjoy it," he soothed. "And unless you want a severe case of whiplash, I suggest you put your head back." Harry followed the instructions with only seconds to spare as the ride took off with a sudden jolt, making Harry scream with every once in him. Draco laughed wildly as the ride flipped them upside down several times, even pausing for a heartbeat while in that position, before finally coming to a crashing halt at the end. It took several breaths for Harry to calm down after his sudden stop causing Draco's mirth to only intensify.

"Alright, lover, let's go. I will be getting the picture from this experience; this isn't something that I want to be forgetting anytime soon." Harry smacked the blonde in the stomach at the commentary but otherwise didn't offer up a retort. Paying for the memory, Draco pulled Harry along to the next ride eagerly. Draco bounced impatiently on the ball of his feet in impatience at the slow moving line. Harry placed a kiss on Draco's lips to a few strange looks thrown at them by the surrounding muggles.

"Some days I wonder why you want kids when you aren't much more than a child yourself most days, Draco. And remember we are surrounded by muggles, you could at least act like you've done this before!" Draco returned the kiss and leaned into Harry's chest sighing lightly in contentment.

"But I've never done this before, let me have my fun."

A/N: Well, I've started a new job yesterday meaning today is day number two. To say the least it was- rough but I survived. I am going from a (very) part time job to a (very) full time job. This shouldn't change my daily updates for a while at least as I have a store of stories to last me until September 13. If I go MIA for a while, its either I'm working on writing and editing or am working my butt of there but I will be back, I promise. Oh- and whomever is the 100th reviewer gets a cookie?


	44. Jealousy

Harry got into the club later than he'd wanted but he was just glad he was able to make it at all. The place was packed from wall to wall, making it difficult for him to find Draco. The multi-colored lights moved in time with the music and a well-timed red beam caught the unmistakable shade of blonde. He had Blaise pushed up against a wall with one leg pressed up against Blaise's crotch. Blaise had his hands riding dangerously low on Draco's hips before one dared to slip below the curve of Draco's ass. They moved together in perfect time causing jealousy to bubble up in Harry's chest. Almost as if by a sixth sense, Draco turned his head slightly to watch his lover out of the corner of his eye. He continued to dance with Blaise waiting for Harry to make a move and demand his return.

Harry moved forward and threw off the offending hands that didn't belong anywhere on Draco's body. Throwing his arms around Draco, he spun the blonde around to see his face. He placed a possessive kiss on the full lips before him, causing his and Draco's to become bruised and puffy from passion. Their bodies moved together leaving Blaise alone to find a new dance partner from amongst the crowd. Sweat beaded on their faces and created a path down their necks as their hands mapped out the dips and curves of the other's bodies. The previous jealousy faded from Harry's chest as they ground into each other; neither really paid attention to the music or the passing time, only focused on each other. Hours passed in the blind of an eye before they made their way to the apparition point a short distance away from the club.

"It took you long enough to make a move on me," Draco commented. He leaned his weight against Harry to keep from falling over his own feet. "Why?"

"Waiting for the opportune moment I suppose. Though if Blaise touches you like that ever again, I will make sure he will never be able to reproduce," harry replied pulling Draco closer, before they disappeared towards home.

A/n: This is from deviant art. Here is the link –

chocolatier-mihael(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Taunts-on-the-Floor-199714150?q=boost%3Apopular%20Draco%20malfoy%20dance&qo=103


	45. Isolation

'How did I manage to get myself stuck here of all the places I could have gone?' the though raced through Harry's mind yet again as he curled up against himself to stay warm. 'I just want to go home!' Suddenly the door threw open, jarring him out of his thoughts and revealing an irate Vernon.

"Here's your piece of bread if it'll make you stop whimpering like a lost puppy!" he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. A piece of bread was chucked at his head before the door was slammed closed and locked once again. Harry numbly bit into the crust of the food, careful not to eat too quickly. He'd learned the first time around that plain bread didn't taste the same coming back up as it did going down. Harry grabbed the string and turned on his one precious light source. Once burned out, he would be left to his dark and damp hold until someone finally came to rescue him. Pulling out the mirror Sirius gave him, he stared into the glass in hopes that the owner of the other half would finally decide to look into his. A flash of blonde brought his full attention to the shard in his hand as a pair of silver eyes bore into his own green ones.

"Harry, where are you? You've just fallen off the face of the earth," Draco concerned voice resounded in the small room. "You look terrible, love. You've lost weight too, bloody hell! Tell me where you are and I'll come get you and bring you home where you belong."

"I'm at my aunt and uncle's house, the cupboard under the stairs. I've been too weak to do anything physically and my magic is almost gone, Draco. You need to hurry," he rasped. Draco's face slipped from the mirror' Harry hoped beyond hope that Vernon and Dudley would stay away long enough so the rescue could happen. Leaning back, he continued to eat away at the bread before unconsciousness took over his mind once again.


	46. Boy or Girl?

Draco looked skeptical as Fred threaded a needle with ease. He pushed Draco back onto the couch with an accompanying snicker from George and Harry. The needle spun on the thread which hung precariously over Draco's slightly mounded belly.

"How exactly is this supposed to work again, Weasley?" Draco asked. The needle began to move back and forth across his stomach on its own accord.

"It's a way to tell gender; if it moves in a circle that means you are having a girl. When it moves like this it means a boy. Though according to this trick Ginny should have been the only boy and the rest of us should have been girls," Fred replied banishing the needle. "So who knows how accurate it really is." Harry snickered again at the glare that Draco threw toward the red head. He dropped to his knees at his husband's mid-section and moved the fabric of the shirt away. He kissed the exposed flesh just above the belly button, causing goose bumps to rise at the light contact. Behind them, one of the twins coughed to break the awkward feeling that washed over them.

"We'll be-"

"On our way then. Draco-"

"Harry-"

"See you at dinner!" they called unanimously. A resounding crack filled the room and the space the twins occupied not five seconds before now stood empty.

"I think we are going to have a boy. You know we Malfoy's always have boys for our first borns," Draco confidently stated. Harry picked him up with ease and carried him around aimlessly.

"Whatever you say, Draco. If it'll make you happy, keep telling yourself that."


	47. Immortal

Draco stepped forward and met Voldermort's gaze despite his overwhelming desire to kill him on the spot. He was met half way by evil embodied and a vial was discreetly slipped into his hand. Leaning forward to close the gap, Voldermort whispered into Draco's ear.

"I can make you immortal with one sip of that potion in your hand. Drink it and you can rule with me at my right hand forever," he breathed. "Now that their precious Potter is dead, the new era has begun." Draco shuddered as he looked and the cold and limp body that once was Harry lying at Hagrid's feet. He looked back at the clear potion he still held; debating if he should fake drinking it or throw it on the ground outright.

"Immortal?" drack asked deciding to play dumb. "Not even the philosopher's stone itself could make Nicholas Flammel live forever. Many Death Eaters scoffed behind him like he'd just asked what color the sky was. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Slughorn straining his neck to get a clear view of the liquid.

"That is what the members of the order would have you believe, Draco. This is one of Severus' experiments that I found from one of his potion journals. Go on and drink it!" Voldermort encouraged. Draco slowly brought it to his lips; his mind racing to find a way out. A single shriek broke his concentration and drew Voldermort's attention away. Quickly, Harry popped up from the ground and ducked behind a pile of rubble providing enough of a distraction for Draco to dump the vile liquid unnoticed. Dodging spells, he found his way to Harry's side quickly.

"You about gave me a heart attack, Harry! First you got yourself killed and then I about become one of the undead! Don't do that to me again!" Draco scolded.

"I'm a little busy right now, Dray," Harry shouted, throwing a spell at a nearby Death Eater. "You can scold me when we get out of this, but right now we need to be alive for you to do it." Draco closed his mouth and fought side by side with Harry until they collapsed against each other in victory.


	48. Snore

Draco turned restlessly in the bed as one more snore filled the bedroom. Harry slept peacefully beside him, completely oblivious to the distraction he was providing to the exhausted Draco. He'd done everything he could think of to silence the noise but Harry managed to create a ruckus despite the effort. Draco groaned as he lay stretched out on his back with Harry loosely curled against his side. Harry mumbled something unintelligible before letting out another loud snore. Giving up on sleep for the moment, Draco rolled out of bed and padded lightly to the bathroom. Coming back after relieving himself, he found Harry in his half of the bed, now blessedly silent.

"If I knew it was going to be that easy, I would have done it to begin with," Draco muttered. He shoved Harry back to his side of the bed but wrapped his arms around Harry's waist loosely. Harry buried his face into his lover's chest and breathed in the unique scent that belonged only to Draco. Continuing to stay silent, Draco finally drifted into sleep slowly. Just before the blackness overtook his mind, a half snore broke through, bringing Draco back to reality. Draco gave Harry one more shove for good measure, causing Harry to jump awake.

"What was that for?" he grumbled sleepily. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly gained awareness.

"If you are going to snore and keep me awake all night, I figured you could stay up with me. I could use the conversation," Draco replied, rubbing his temples. Harry grumbled again before rolling over onto his other side in the arms that held him in place.

"Have you ever thought of casting a simple silencing spell on me? That's what I do when you keep me up." Draco groaned at the simple thought that he didn't think of to begin with. Casting it wordlessly, he fell into slumber once more.


	49. Blood

The nurse took the covering the needle and brought it to Harry's arm. Pushing it past the skin and into the vein, blood began to work its way through the plastic tube to a bag underneath the the chair he occupied. He squeezed a small ball, keeping the flow going out of his arm. Draco shook his head at the scenario before him. Harry always had a way of coming up with new and strange ideas for them to spend time together. Currently, spending time with his lover at a muggle blood collection center was at the end of his list but it made Harry happy which made him happy in turn.

"Man up, Draco. I promise it doesn't hurt at all," Harry encouraged. "And you will be helping out someone in need which I find very sexy." Draco whines and rolled his eyes but took the form from a passing nurse who held it out for him on her way past.

"What is jaundice?" Draco asked after a minute of furious circling, brows furrowing together.

"It's what happens when your liver isn't working properly and you turn a yellowish color," Harry replied. Draco quickly circled 'no' and returned the paper, apprehensively following the nurse to the small room for the physical. The needle was pulled from Harry and a green bandage wrapped snugly around the entire elbow. A loud shriek escaped the room and Harry safely assumed the finger stick surprised the pure-blood wizard. A few minutes later, he came back out trying his best to look sophisticated and dignified but the mask cracked around the edges upon seeing a snickering Harry.

"Sit there, Draco," the nurse directed, pointing out the chair to her right. "Are you allergic to chlorohexidine?" After 30 seconds of vigorous scrubbing, the nurse brought the needle to Draco's arm. He winced as it broke the skin but was able to hold back any sound.

"Thank you, Draco. This means a lot to me that you would do this for someone," Harry soothed. Whispering into his ear, Harry finished; "Especially for a _muggle_."

A/N: I hope none of you are squeamish and fainted on me. Inspiration came after my most recent blood donation and thought it would be something Harry might do (which I would encourage anyone able to do as well!)


	50. Feeding

A small cry broke the reverie in the library, prompting Draco to drop to the floor where a very hungry Aubrey squirmed in his cot. He picked up the small child up and brought him to the crook of his arm. By some super hearing on Harry's part, he walked in with a prepared bottle of formula in hand. The bottle was brought to the gummy mouth which latched on with ease and suckled loudly. Draco and Harry watched the feeding baby in silence, until the bottle came out with a small wet pop.

Harry took Aubrey and placed him on his shoulder, beginning to gently rub in small circles. A small hiccup and a bit of milk coming back up on to Harry's clothes signaled the rather easy end to the regular feeding that consumed most of their time. Harry bounced and walked with Aubrey, allowing Draco to start working on his mountain of grading.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird," he sang quietly. A small giggle escaped the baby at the song which always elicited a laugh from Harry.

"You should be a singer, love. More money as a rock star than a professor," Draco commented. "That and you don't have to deal with brats and detentions." He quickly flourished the grade on top of the paper before him and moving on. He groaned as he began to read over the next essay, muttering something about first year Hufflepuff's.

"I think Severus is having a bad influence on you. Will he be one of those 'brats' in ten and a half years?" Harry asked in jest. Draco stuck his tongue out in protest before pulling his attention back to his work.


	51. Creature

Opening the door, Draco silently went into the restricted section of the library completely unnoticed. He scanned over the books quickly, unsure of where to even begin to look for information.

"Accio creature inheritance," he muttered. Three small books flew towards him and hovered until he grabbed them. Settling on the lone chair in the room, he cracked open the first book to the index. "History, child bearing, descriptions- here we go- mating." Turning halfway through the book, he skimmed quickly over the chapter.

'_Those who have creature blood, especially those of Veela heritage, have a pre-determined mate at birth. This mate is based on the compatibility between the two such as one being able to carry and birth children, dominance vs. submission, and genetic diversity amongst other things. The common age of coming into their inheritance is 16, followed by a period of intensive searching for their pair bond. When the pair is found but is not recognized, the creature will feel the irresistible urge to mate with their pair bond.'_

Draco slammed the book shut suddenly and left it on the table where it landed. He made his way back out to the rest of the library, uncaring if anyone saw him leaving or not. Spotting the rainbow of red, brown, and black hair of the golden trio, he walked behind Harry and cleared his throat once to bring the attention to him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snarled, his green eyes flaring in annoyance. The look sent blood straight to Draco's pants, making him forget for a heartbeat what he was doing. Reigning in his desire back in, Draco took in a shaky breath.

"We need to talk, Potter. I think it would be something best done in private," Draco commanded in his authoritative tone. Harry stood up and followed the Slytherin to an unoccupied corner of the library without protest.

"Alright, Malfoy spit it out already," Harry commanded, annoyance evident in his body language.

"I've been doing some research of late and I have found out that I have creaure inheritince. Along with that, I have reasons to believe that we are destined to be mates." Draco stated, getting right to the point. Harry's eyes flared at the simple statement and promptly crumpled to the floor in shock. "And unfortunately there isn't a thing we can do about it other than just to deal with it. I would much rather live, thank you very much."

"I don't care if you live or die, Malfoy. I'm going to be no mate of yours; I don't even like men that way!" Harry spat, bringing himself back to his feet. Draco stopped Harry again with one last phrase.

"If you deny it, you will die too."

A/N: You knew it was coming; a creature!fic. I want to thank the three faithful reviewer's that leave me a little something every chapter and ask that the rest of you leave me a little something as well? I know you are reading but I do very much appreciate seeing you there too. Thank you in advance.


	52. Coma

Harry stormed through the hallways in his rush to get to Draco's room. Pushing several people out of his way, he skidded into the room where his unconscious lover lay on the small hospital bed. Draco was much paler than normal, to the point where his hair held more color than his skin. Harry dropped to his knees next to the bed and took Draco's cold hand in his.

"Draco, I love you, but you were stupid for putting yourself in danger like that," Harry said. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you need to wake up, sweetheart." He continued to talk at Draco about anything and everything that came to mind until his mouth ran dry; he settled on just sitting to keep the comatose Draco company. Healers came and went checking on Draco's condition, changing bandages, and encouraging Harry to go home and rest. Finally giving up on trying to stay awake, harry pulled up an empty bed and put it next to Draco's. He curled his body around his boyfriend's and fell asleep next to the slow heartbeat beneath his ear.

For a week, Harry didn't move from his spot nor waver from his vigil he had dutifully taken upon himself. Hermione and Ron came a few times, worried about their friend's health, but otherwise they didn't try to stop him. On the verge of sleep yet again, the sudden movement next to him woke Harry up within an instant. Moaning lightly, Draco shifted again in an effort to sit up. Several healers surrounded the bed as the silver eyes began to flutter open. His brow furrowed together in his slight confusion.

"Draco, thank the gods you are awake. I thought I would never see those beautiful eyes again," Harry sobbed out. He ran his hands through the silken blonde hair before him. Draco's brow knitted together even more and opened his dry mouth.

"Who are you? And where am I?" he rasped out.


	53. Forget

"Who am I?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You are kidding right, love?" Draco shook his head slowly as he took stock of the room around him. Harry choked back a sob, grief gripping his heart at the thought of having Draco awake but just as much gone.

"I have no real clear idea who I am either for that matter," Draco said, avoiding looking Harry in the eye. "How did I get here?" Harry just stared off into space as he collected his thoughts of how to explain the last seventeen years to him. They sat in silence for a few long minutes before Harry built up enough of his Gryffindor courage to speak.

"I'm Harry and we are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Do you remember going to classes here at all?" he vaguely explained. Draco nodded slightly as he started to put the fragments together. "You fought Voldermort and got hit with a curse, putting you into a coma. You've been out for a week and you've got a few nasty cuts too, other than that you are physically fine."

"And we are- what exactly?" Draco asked. "I remember hating you and holding a grudge but you do seem awfully familiar with me now." Harry suddenly became aware of his hand running through the blonde hair and pulled his fingers from the locks. A light blush crept up Harry's face and he began to stutter.

"Well, w-we we are together. We hooked up for the first time in our sixth year after a night of a little too much firewhiskey," Harry supplied.

"Oh so we are shag buddies?" he questioned. "Kind of strange for a straight male to shag another guy, but if the equipment fits- why not?" Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration. Taking in a shaky breath, Harry continued on in the game of fill in the blank.

"No, Draco, we are not shag buddies. Rather, we are _lovers_," Harry stressed the last word which caused any new color in Draco's face to recede once more. Draco fell back onto the bed and back into unconsciousness, causing Harry to cry out in shock.

"I have so much work to do when he is released," he muttered under his breath to no one in particular.


	54. Rescue

Draco apperated quickly into the living room of the Dursley household unannounced and uninvited. The piggish looking boy Draco remembered Harry saying was his cousin was sitting near one of the muggle contraptions. Dudley dropped the plate he held in his hands to the floor in shock and allowed his rather full mouth to fall open.

"Close your mouth and tell me where Harry is," Draco ordered, pulling out his wand. "I suggest you do so quickly and without protest." Dudley audibly gulped and pointed in the general direction of the stairs. Turning on his heel quickly, he made his way to the rather small cupboard that looked like it wouldn't hold a small animal let alone a seventeen year old wizard; especially one as powerful as the 'savior of the wizard community.' Before he could reach out his hand for the door knob, a bulk of a man blocked his path.

"How did you get into my house, boy?" Vernon demanded, his yes narrowing at him. "And how dare you threaten my son?" behind him, Petunia crouched behind her husband with a knife in her hand, looking ready to attack at a moment's notice. Draco let out a soft chuckle at the feeble attempt of force and took a single step forward.

"How I got here is of no real consequence. I don't care about your son, or you for that matter; I am only here to collect Harry. Now get out of my way Dursley," he growled. He shouldered past the large man and quickly made his way to the small door once more. Wrenching it open, Draco found Harry slumped over in the corner, obviously out cold. He picked up the smaller boy whose only sigh of life was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I've got you Harry. You won't have to come back here ever again," Draco whispered before disappearing before the Dursley's eyes.

A/N: This was done upon request from Anakaraya Ravenclaw who wanted to have a companion piece to 'Isolation'. Remember if you have a request, let me know and I'll do my best to fulfill it!


	55. Cheater

Severus ripped off his shirt in his haste to the bed where Draco was laid out, prepped and ready for him; his chest heaving from desire. Severus latched on to the pale neck beneath him and bit lightly on the flesh just above the pulse point. Draco moaned at the contact and bucked his hips up to meet Severus' erection with his own. Severus clicked his tongue at the eagerness before moving down Draco's chest, kissing and sucking on the sensitive spots.

"Ohh.. Severus, I need you," Draco whimpered. Severus chuckled at the need dripping off Draco's voice but happily obliged the request. Ripping off the last remnants of his clothes, Severus sunk into the awaiting Draco, who yelled out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. They finished together a few moments later with cries of pleasure from both of them. Severus collapsed on his side next to Draco who wrapped his limbs around the older man.

"I still fail to understand why you refuse to leave Potter," Severus commented between pants. "I care about you and the sex is absolutely amazing; what is he giving you that I cannot?" Draco turned away from his bed mate and curled around himself.

"He needs me more than the other way around," he replied. "I'd feel guilty in leaving him as I was his first in everything. You just don't up and leave your life with someone at the drop of a hat." The door jerked open suddenly, revealing a sobbing and irate Harry. Draco quickly pulled the blankets tight around himself but Severus kept himself exposed to the Gryffindor with a smirk gracing his features.

"And cheating on your partner is so much better? I expect your things to be packed up and you gone by tonight," Harry shrieked. He picked up a nearby vase and chucked it towards the bed at the pairs head. "Take the bed too, otherwise I'll burn it in the front lawn for everyone to see!" Harry stalked out of the room in a tizzy, leaving the cheater and his lover to clean up after themselves. With shaking hands, Draco pulled on his clothing before running down the stairs after his fiancé to attempt to fix the mess he'd created.


	56. Mosquito

"Harry? What in the world is this and how did it get on my arm?" Draco asked, throwing his arm between Harry and his book. Harry barley looked up from the page before responding.

"It is called a mosquito bite, dear. You probably got it when you went out to the woods looking for your potion ingredients. Those bugs tend to live around bodies of water," Harry said blandly. He turned the page without another word.

"_Harry!_" Draco whined. "Make it stop itching!" In a desperate bid for attention, he nudged at Harry's knees with his own. He wiggled his way onto Harry's lap and pushed the book off to the side. Giving in, Harry summoned a small tube and placed a small amount of the white paste on to his fingers. He rubbed it onto the pale skin that was otherwise flawless save or two red bumps on Draco's wrist.

"Do not itch these even though it may be tempting. If you scratch it too much it won't heal properly and you'll be left with a scar," Harry instructed. He blew lightly across the skin, causing goose bumps to rise quickly. "You want a kiss to make it better?

"If you would," Draco replied. Harry brought his lips just above the pulse point in the wrist and licked his way up the arm. Draco's pupils dilated as he could feel a majority of his blood rush to his groin. He moaned as harry started to work on his neck, leaving a rather large hickey behind.

"Feel better?" Harry breathed against Draco's neck. He brushed his nose up to Draco's and placed a kiss on the pink lips, Draco nodded before pushing Harry to the ground, ravishing the lithe form beneath him.


	57. To The Victor Goes The Spoils

Draco pushed off the ground with ease and swiftly flew through the air with Oliver hot on his heels. They flew in circles around each other a few times before their attention were drawn to Ron standing beneath them on the pitch.

"The first to find the snitch is the winner. Other than that, there are no rules per the agreement of your deal," he announced. He let go of the struggling snitch which quickly disappeared from sight. The two Quidditch captains took off in search for the golden ball in their effort to win the struck bargain.

"Doesn't it feel strange to have them fighting over you like this?" Ron asked, taking his seat next to Harry in the bleachers. "Couldn't you just tell one of them yes and the other no for a date?" Harry chuckled low in his throat.

"I suppose I could. Really, I've already made my decision and he is the one going to win this anyway, so why not let them blow of a little steam in the process?" Harry retorted. They followed the search above them until Draco whooped in triumph with snitch in hand. He made his way to Harry with a gleeful smile stretched across his face and landed with ease just below where Harry was sitting.

"I believe that I am the victor and that you now owe me a date. I'll be waiting at the front entrance for you on Friday once everyone else has gone off to Hogsmede," Draco said confidently. Oliver stood despondently off to the side, a disappointed look on his face. Draco placed a small chaste kiss on Harry's cheek before dashing off to the locker room to shower off the workout.

"I'll go cheer up Oliver, then. I haven't had a date for a while; it may make him feel better. I may not be his first choice but I'm better than nothing right?" Ron offered before making his way to the former Gryffindor Keeper. Harry couldn't help but to smile when Oliver perked up at the unexpected offer and they walked off together awkwardly.

"Everyone is happy," Harry said to the wind. "Couldn't ask for anything more."

Note: I've gotten two reviews about my honest mistake in the first chapter, both which came across as very rude. It was indeed an honest mistake and have taken note of it. I can't do anything about it now and I would appreicate if it would just be left alone. That is all.


	58. Dead?

The coffin was lowered into the wet ground slowly more out of respect for what it represented rather than for anything inside. The final battle, while killing Voldermort, had also killed harry though his remains had yet to be found a week after the fact. Draco finally accepted it somewhat after much prodding on his father's part but he spared no expense on a funeral.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked from behind him. "It's going to be dark soon and the ministry has been ramping up its efforts against those out after curfew." Draco just shook his head before stepping closer to the fresh grave. Lucius took the hint, and in trusting his son to find his way back home, left the cemetery to Draco. He traced out the letters etched in the dark granite several times, still coming to terms with the reality of the death.

"Harry, where are you? Your body just can't have disappeared without a trace! I just wish I knew where to look so I could have done this properly," he lamented. There was a crunch of someone walking on the leaves behind him and a hand fell on his shoulder which Draco just shrugged off. "Go away, I don't need or want company right now." The stranger said nothing, only dropped to his knees next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Say that to my face and you'll never see it again," a familiar voice said directly into Draco's ear. "Otherwise I'm staying right here." Draco spun around in the arms and met a pair of sparkling green eyes that were slightly sunk back into ashen skin and drawn fac. Draco pulled the rugged looking Harry closer to him in fear and desperation of losing him again.

"I know I made you worry and I'm sorry, Dragon. A couple death eaters got ahold of me and I was on the run for a while there. Then I got lost to top it all off until I saw what looked like my funeral," Harry offered once the grip on him slackened. "Now I suggest you feed me and let me rest or I may need that for real very soon."

A/N: This was done upon request from IsabelEmrys. She wanted me to write from the perspective of Draco not realizing Harry was dead after the final battle. I hope this lives up to what you had in mind, lovely. And still, no Drapple- it freaks me out a little.


	59. Insane

Draco sat down in a plastic covered chair across from a rather dazed looking Harry. He let out a sad sigh at the condition he found his (former?) lover in that he couldn't do anything about. Death Eaters had done too good of a job messing up Harry's mind that even the best healers couldn't fix him.

"Hey Harry, its Draco. Remember when I came to visit a few days ago?" Draco asked. Harry didn't look up from the area of the floor that had caught his attention nor did he respond. He didn't do much talking to begin with let alone answer anything Draco tried to ask. "I ran into Ron and Hermione yesterday at Diagon Alley. They had a baby girl a month or two ago and they named her Rose. Hermione sends her love by the way." Harry fidgeted in his seat like he felt awkward being near someone he forgot about every night.

"Harry, dear, here is your potion for the morning," a rather boney looking healer said, handing a small vial of green liquid over. Harry rolled it in his hands as the healer stood over him, waiting until he swallowed it before moving on.

"Excuse me, ma'am. What is this for exactly? I thought there wasn't anything that could be done for him," Draco inquired. He moved next to Harry and took the potion to inspect it further. Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, almost looking grateful for the intervention. The healer pursed her lips and glared at Draco for getting involved.

"It's so he won't get violent. If he doesn't take it, he bites, kicks, screams, and fights anyone who gets near him," she told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So if you don't mind handing that back, I'd rather not have to struggle with him today." Reluctantly, Draco handed the concoction back Harry.

"I'm still here," Harry whispered, before downing the liquid quickly. "Draco, I'm still here."


	60. Time Travel

Draco stretched luxuriously as his joints cracked and popped after the night. The light from the window shines on his chest, warming him up and almost causing him to fall back asleep.

'_Light? There are no windows in the dungeons,' _Draco thought. He sat up in a panic to see a unfamiliar room that blended colors from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor together.

"Good morning sunshine. I wondered if you were going to wake up at some point today or if you were planning on sleeping all day," harry said as he carried in a tray with breakfast on it. He carefully sat it down next to Draco and leaned in for a kiss.

"Get away from me, Potter. What kind of sick joke is this? Mess with the mind of Malfoy day?" Draco spat as he scrambled out of bed. When the cooler air hit him, the reality of his nakedness hit him. "And why the hell am I _naked_?" He quickly pulled on the nearest pair of pants and went in search of a shirt while grumbling about how cruel fate was. Harry watched the scene with a mix of humor and confusion until Draco blew off enough steam.

"Dray, love, calm down. What is going on with you? Are you feeling alright?" Harry soothed as he tried to usher the now pacing blonde back into the bed.

"I will not calm down, Potter, and I am not your_ love_!" Draco hissed, backing up. "You will tell me where the hell we are and how I got here or I will hex your bits off!" Harry stepped back a few paces and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath before explaining.

"This is our home for the last 20 years. We've been married for almost 15 years now, don't you remember?" Harry asked. The skepticism dripped off his words and his face showed he didn't believe the act he though Draco seemed to be putting on.

"Married for 15 years? How is that possible when I'm not even 16 years old yet?" Harry's brow furrowed together but didn't have time to respond when Aubrey and Roslyn came through the bedroom door with birthday gifts in hand. Upon registering who they were, Draco promptly passed out with a loud thud on the floor.


	61. Underground

The shop, even from the outside, didn't look like the kind of place people admitted to knowing about, let alone actually buying anything from. It was definitely not the place where those from polite wizarding society would willingly walk by to get to their final destination. Yet Draco still found himself drawn by the mysterious nature of the shop with Harry hesitantly in tow behind him. The bell hanging from the door signaled their entrance but the man behind the counter simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Draco, why are we in a sex shop?" Harry whispered. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm not good enough in bed on my own?" Draco laughed as he sorted through some of the display items. Picking one curious item and eyed it in confusion, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Put that back, Draco. You don't have the right equipment for that to work," Harry ordered, a violent blush on his face.

"Oh, Harry, relax mate. Just have fun with this. You never know, you may find something that can do wonders for us in bed. I promise no one will ever know we were here," Draco retorted as he dug through yet another section. "What about this? This may be interesting and it vibrates!" He held up the item in question victoriously and Harry pushed him towards the counter in effort to get out quickly. The man behind the counter gave them a small knowing smile and placed the item into a plain brown paper bag upon their paying. They exited the shop to an empty street which Harry was more than grateful for.

"Come on, I want to try this out on you to see how well it works. I have a strange feeling that you may enjoy this very much," Draco purred. He pulled Harry close to his chest and apperated them home.


	62. Announcement

'_Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are pleased to announce their wedding ceremony will be held on the 5__th__ of May which will begin at 6pm at the Malfoy Manor.'_

Harry threw the obnoxiously overdone announcement across the table which just missed Ginny's head as it whizzed by. He stood up and began to pace the tiny kitchen, trying to release some of the anger boiling up in his stomach. Ginny just watched the show until she couldn't hold back the retort on the tip of her tongue.

"Harry, you were always saying you wanted to know who he hooked up with after he left you. Now you know so sit down and stop pacing like a caged animal for Merlin's sake!" she said. Harry threw her an angry glare but continued on anyway.

"Knowing he's with another snooty hoity-toity pure blood elite is one thing, Ginny. But sending me an announcement telling me he's getting married tomorrow to the whore Astoria is just taunting me! I wonder if she knows that he had my cock buried inside of him or if he mentioned playing for the other team before her," Harry ranted, the figurative steam coming out of his ears. Ginny blushed at the comment on his sex life that rivaled her hair, but she let him continue on. "What is the ferret playing at? Trying to break my heart all over again?"

"Why don't you just crash the wedding? You know when and where it is, so show up unannounced and state your piece. He is practically begging you to come by sending this. He could have blacked out the day and where it was but he didn't!" Ginny encouraged. Harry stopped pacing and stared at the red head in amazement. He kissed her on the forehead before he dashed up the stairs in a rush. Drawers could be heard opening and slammed closed again.

"Should I wear the green robes or the blue ones? Both made Draco's eyes fall out of his head when I wore them," Harry asked, after reappearing at the bottom of the stairs, holding up two garments.

"The green ones for sure. They show off your form more than the blue ones, so make him regret the day he ever left you!"


	63. Crasher

The Malfoy grounds were done up in the only way a Malfoy could pull off and afford. It seemed anyone who had any kind of social standing was present, and Harry managed to squeeze into a chair in the farthest corner from the isle. Dressed in his best robes Ginny convinced him to wear, he looked passible for an event such as this; though many (painfully obvious) single women eyed him like some prize to be won.

"I have a niece your age that would love to meet you," the elderly lady next to him whispered. She wiggled her eyebrows in encouragement but the bridal march saved him from having to respond. The minister talked for several minutes, asking both Draco and Astoria about their willingness to married of their own free will.

"Before Draco and Astoria take on their bonds, I ask if anyone in attendance today has any reason to prevent these two from being married," the minister asked of the audience. Everyone sat silent for a heartbeat while Harry took a calming breath. He stood up on slightly shaky feet which drew all eyes to him. Murmurs rippled to the far edges as many recognized him as either the 'boy-who-lived' or as the groom's dirty little secret.

"I just have one simple statement to say; I still love you, you bastard," Harry spoke, his face showing no emotion out of fear of crying. He stood there while Draco stared at him in utter shock and Astoria screeched out at the sudden intrusion upon her day.

"Mr. Potter, you have no right to be here. I suggest you leave now or you'll be forced off of my property," Lucius commanded from his seat in the front row. "Rosier, if you would show him the way out."

"No, father. I sent him an announcement in hopes that he would show up today," Draco cut in. "You see, in all of ten minutes, he is going to be my husband and I need him here to say his vows." Lucius looked like a slight wind might knock him over and Astoria still had enough gusto to slap Draco square on the side of the face. Draco took it in stride and sauntered to a shell shocked Harry, grabbed him around the waist, and kissed him for all he was worth.


	64. Voyeur

Draco pushed Harry roughly onto the large desk as his mouth worked on his lover's beneath him. His hands began to roam over the fabric of Harry's clothing as he pulled at the button and zipper of the trousers that were straining against the erection inside. Finally freeing the pants, he cast them aside leaving only a pair of plaid boxers between Draco and his prize. Harry moaned softly as Draco pushed himself gently against his entrance without quite breaking the barrier.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," Draco commanded huskily. He leaned forward so they were chest to chest and bit lightly on the earlobe. "Tell me what you want and it's yours."

"You- inside of me- now," Harry whimpered in need. He pushed himself closer as much as he could but to no avail. Draco chuckled at the evident desire written all over Harry's now flushed body. Casting a quick charm, Draco slowly pushed himself inside of a pleasured moan from the Gryffindor. Draco smiled as he seated himself and waited a few heartbeats for Harry to adjust.

"What do you think you are doing on the headmaster's desk, you fools!" the portrait of Severus Snape cried. "This is not the place for that!" Draco pushed the frame so it was face down on the desk though loud grumbles of protest could still be heard.

"Shut up already!" Draco grunted as he began to move into Harry who didn't seem bothered by the intrusion in the slightest. "It's my desk now and I can do as I damn well please, thank you."

A/n: This was from a picture I found on Facebook on a page dedicated to Drarry. I dare anyone to try to find me via anything related to fan fiction or Drarry.


	65. Sex Ed

Snape swept through the crowded Great Hall filled with all students fifth year and above, daring anyone to speak.

"Before I dismiss the class, are there any last questions?" he drawled. A few students shifted awkwardly in their seats, too nervous to put their questions to voice in front of most of the school. One single hand rose above the rest which drew all eyes to Draco Malfoy.

"Sir, I was wondering if it were possible for a male to become pregnant?" he asked with a forced calm voice. Many eyes widened at the question and murmurs began to ripple around the room at the implication of behind the question.

"Silence, all of you! Are you asking out of mere curiosity or is it because you think yourself to be in that particular situation?" Snape quipped. Draco remained silent but the blush on his face was more than answer enough. "Yes, it is possible for a man to become pregnant. May I ask who the other father is?" Draco mumbled the answer and averted his eyes which caused Snape to lean in closer.

"Who?" he asked again, pulling the Slytherin's attention back to the question at hand. Draco whispered the one word answer once more so that only the Potion's professor could hear it. He smirked slightly and turned in the general direction of the Gryffindor's.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, but I expect you to step up, boy," Snape commanded as he started to leave the Great Hall.

"I will sir, trust me I will," Harry replied easily.


	66. Text

"Why is it necessary for me to have one of these blasted contraptions? This is something Arthur Weasley would like to have over me, honestly," Draco pouted. The cell phone sat dark on the coffee table, awaiting its first use, though Draco seemed keen on leaving it there forever.

"It's so we can talk if we have to be away from each other for an extended period of time. Like when you go on your business trips and have no floo access, I would like to talk to you still. If you'd just let me show you how to use it, you'll find it's rather simple, really," Harry retorted. He picked up the phone and easily began to show off the features.

"So I understand the calling part of it, but what is texting?" Draco cut in. "And what is the point?" Draco pulled up a blank message and jabbed a few of the keys.

"It's a way to send a quick message to someone in writing instead of talking to them, or if you want to have several conversations at once. You can also send pictures you take to someone," Harry pulled his own phone out and showed the identical pre-programmed picture he'd sent to his phone to Draco. His eyes lit up as a thought raced through his head.

"This works with any picture?" Draco asked curiously. Harry hummed absent-mindedly as he worked on something on his own phone. "I'll be right back." He dashed off quickly without any notice from his now distracted lover his new phone in hand. Quickly taking the picture, Draco fumbled for a minute until the picture finally went through. Draco waited patiently in the bedroom until he heard the reaction he'd been waiting for.

"You are going to be the death of me, you little pervert!" Harry chided lightly. "I'm glad I'm your only contact right now or you may have just accidently sent that to anyone and that anatomy is for my eyes only!"


	67. Sick

Harry sneezed violently into a nearby tissue and pitched it into the trashcan. His swollen nose flared up again, preventing him from breathing comfortably. Draco walked in with a bowl of soup and handed it gingerly to his love and placed a cup of warm honey tea on the nightstand.

"Do you feel any better?" Draco asked, running his long fingers through the now greasy hair of his lover. "And why does it look like you haven't had a shower all day?" Harry slurped at his soup greedily which warmed him up better than any of the blankets that surrounded him.

"Hurts too much to move," he muttered before working on the tea. "And it's so cold between here and the bathroom." Draco sighed but smiled lightly at the snuffling beside him.

"I'm bringing you a toothbrush at least, your breath is horrible. You owe me when you eventually get me sick, though. Chicken noodle soup, giving me a sponge bath, the whole nine yards, Draco ordered, humor lacing his voice. Harry nodded numbly before a violent coughing fit overtook him. With now clear lungs, he gratefully took the offered toothbrush and cleaned out the grime from his mouth. He curled up under the heavy blankets and restlessly fell asleep draped across Draco's strong chest.

"Good-night, lover," Draco offered, pulling Harry closer.


	68. Bond

Harry curled against himself, trying to avoid the drops of water falling from the leaky celling. He reached his magic out once more, trying to find the bond that had been severed days prior.

'_Draco?'_ he called tentatively. The call remained unanswered but a hum of familiar magic brushed up against his own. Harry relaxed slightly as said magic worked around him as the person did his best to figure out who he was.

'_Harry? My god, is that you?'_ Draco whispered against Harry's mind. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief at the familiar voice that melded against his mind. _'Where are you, love?'_

'_I'm not really sure. I'll show you what I remember and hope that you know the house,'_ Harry pushed as many images as he could through the weak bond without breaking it. _'I think I'm somewhere in Wales.'_

'_Yes, on the coast actually. That is one of the older Black properties that now belong to my mother. I'm on my way, Harry, I promise,'_ Draco answered. Harry breathed easier at the reassurance and the gentle of their magic meshing back together.

'_So you mother locked me up?' She doesn't seem like the type,'_ Harry commented. He stretched out as much as the cramped cell would allow him despite the protest of his muscles. Draco sighed and Harry could almost see the sadness on his lover's face.

'_Not my mother, she has been with me since before you were taken. It was my father.'_ A sudden shout stopped the connection and a scuffle sounded somewhere nearby. Finally, the lock on the door holding him clicked open and Draco came through the low door looking worse for the ware.

"Hurry up, I have just enough energy to get us out of here," Draco said, holding out his pale hand.

A/N: Sorry for the rather late update. I wasn't originally going to post today because I was so tired last night to type this out and got busy this morning, but here it is still technically Wednesday. My next one should be up later tomorrow (Thursday) as I have still yet to write it, but if anyone is interested I'm working on an Alice in Wonderland fic (the Tim Burton's version).


	69. Lollipop

"Harry?" Draco asked sweetly. Harry hummed in response but didn't look up from the bubbling cauldron before him. "Harry! I get all dressed up for you yet you won't event look at me?" Suddenly, Draco's form appeared in front of Harry at the top of his vision.

Draco stood there looking innocent in a white blouse that was unbuttoned but was tied loosely across his stomach and a very short skirt that just barely covered his ass. It was very obvious that he wasn't wearing any undergarments from the erection making an appearance under the skirt. To top it off, Draco had a stick lollipop in his hand that he licked at seductively.

"Draco, what has possessed you into doing this?" Harry managed to get out. His eyes fell out of his head when Draco swayed his hips with each step he took towards Harry. "Whatever it is, I like it." Their lips crashed together suddenly in passion and their hands groped blindly at each other's clothing. Harry cast a spell on his potion to keep it from becoming ruined but quickly returned to his school girl lover.

"I know you would like it, you always did have a sweet tooth," Draco mumbled against Harry's neck. "My aim is to please you, lover." Harry groaned as Draco's voice rushed to his groin which put a great strain on his self-control. Finally giving in to his desires, he pushed the skirt up to reveal the straining manhood beneath. Harry dipped his head low to meet the hot flesh with his mouth which caused Draco to cry out in pleasure. He dropped the now forgotten lollipop on a nearby table as Harry brought him to a new high in a matter of minutes. Upon finishing, Harry took the half eaten candy and stuck it into his mouth and began to suck gently on it.

"You are right in saying I have a sweet tooth," Harry informed Draco. "But I must say your lollipop sates that better than this candy ever could." He tossed the lollipop into a trash can before returning to his newly aroused lover.

A/N: donttouchmykyoya818 said she wanted to see Draco with a lollipop and this is what immediately came to my mind, only a little more graphic. But I don't think fanfiction would like bondage or S&M scenarios.


	70. Letter

The snowy white owl sitting at his window signaled Harry's reply at last. Though Draco couldn't blame him for taking his time to send the letter he now held.

_Draco-_

_I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to me. I was- and I still am- in love with you but I'm not going to stay with you after what you did with Severus in our bed. I'll be over this weekend to pick up the last of my things and I will leave most of the mutual things and household items for you to keep. I hope you are happy with what you do from here on out and Severus fulfills your every need. Good-bye, Draco. _

_Faithfully yours,_

_Harry_

Draco folded the letter back up and placed it in his pocket. He trudged up the stairs and into their barren bedroom. Most of Harry's thing was already gone after he decided he wanted to get out of the house so he didn't have to be reminded of what they had shared. Draco was tempted to sell the place and give Harry half of what he got for it because he didn't want to be haunted by the ghost of his former lover. He pulled out a half packed box and finished it off to sit it by the door for him. The sooner Harry got everything together, the sooner he would leave and therefor the less awkward for everyone involved. Severus wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders who did his best to hold back his sobs.

"You'll still have me Draco. I may be playing second string, but I'd rather be playing in the band that not at all. You look like you need a nap, come to bed and you'll feel better when you wake," Severus suggested, pulling at Draco's hand. Draco nodded and curled up on the comforter without protest.

"But I love you both," Draco murmured before he drifted off to sleep in Severus' arms.

Note: This has been on my list of stories to do for a while by request from Honoraryloser. I wasn't sure how to go about this and because I've been reading a lot of SeverusxDracoxHarry stories recently- this is what happened.


	71. First Kiss

The room of requirement was filled up with a majority of the seventh year and a few younger students from all four houses. It was the end of the year and end of Voldermort party put together and everyone was in very high spirits which is how the game of spin the bottle came to fruition. Currently, the empty bottle of firewhiskey was spinning slowly after Harry's turn. It was coming dangerously close to a group of Slytherin's, Draco Malfoy amongst them who was looking smug. The neck of the bottle pointed directly at the blonde when it came to a complete stop despite Harry's willing it to move just another few inches.

"Well, Potter, looks like we have to share a kiss," Draco commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not going to go any quicker by you gawking at me like that."

"There is no way my lips are going anywhere near yours!" Harry exclaimed loudly. "I'm spinning again." He reached out his hand which was stopped by Draco snatching the bottle away before he could reach it.

"Those aren't the rules, Potter. What are you afraid of; everyone finding out your secret?" Draco's breath rushed past his face causing his skin to warm up considerably. "It's only a kiss." Harry met the liquid silver eyes that seemed to look right through him right in to his soul. Something grabbed him by his gut causing the Gryffindor courage to bubble inside of his belly. He grabbed Draco by the tie that hung loosely around his neck, forcing their faces to crash together. He moved his lips in unison with Draco's causing his head to spin in euphoria. Draco's tongue darted out and probed at the lips that meshed with his own. A few cat calls and wolf whistles forced them apart to a mostly grinning crowd.

"Harry, I thought you loved me!" Ginny screeched. She stood up in anger and stalked to the raven haired boy, slapped him in her fury and let out a low growl. "You will not get away with breaking my heart and leading me on like that!" She stomped out of the room to a silent and shocked crowd. Harry's attention was drawn back to the previous moment when Draco placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. Harry pulled Draco by the arm away from the group to snog his new found partner properly.

"You are mad as a hatter," Harry joked before lips connected.

"And you are utterly oblivious if you think that landed on my by chance. I've been slowly slipping towards being in love with you and this was the perfect chance for me to show you," Draco chided when they broke apart.

**Rambling: **I find myself in a bit of a pickle as I have started to fall fast and hard for someone that is kind of oblivious to the fact- kind of like Harry is at times. Either that or she has figured it out and just hasn't said anything-?


	72. Darkness Rising

Draco sat in his oversized chair that sparkled lightly in the dim light, surrounded by a newly founded group of Death Eaters. Harry sat curled up at his feet, almost purring when Draco ran his long fingers through his raven hair absent mindedly.

"It has come to my attention that some of you have not been taking orders from my consort to heart. If I am not here to give orders myself, you are to do as he says. Is that understood?" Draco asked loudly enough so his voice carried to the far corners of the room. Mumbled answers with no clear voice rising above the rest resounded through the room.

"Is that understood?" He asked again louder and more demanding.

"Yes, my lord," all said in unison. They all remained on bended knee with bowed head until Draco dismissed them with a quick flick of his wrist. They marched out in an orderly fashion leaving the Dark Lord and his consort alone at last. Harry crawled into Draco's lap and laid his head on the crook of his neck while lovingly tracing non-descript patterns on Draco's chest.

"How are the twins doing?" Draco asked as he carefully rubbed the rounded belly that protruded from Harry. He moaned lightly as a stray kick caught a rib on its way to where Draco's hand lay. "At least they are still active."

"They are making it hard to sleep, breath, and keep anything down. I'll probably miss all this when the twins are born but right now I want them out today!" Harry whined as a few more kicks assaulted him. Draco soothed his consort as best he could with no real way to help Harry, he felt very helpless.

"As the ruler of the magical world, I command you to leave my mate alone! He feeds you, takes care of you, and is giving you two his body and you only torment his body," Draco commanded, suddenly looking serious. Harry laughed which caused the blonde to smirk up at him. They snuggled together in the chair that was beyond the prying and curious eyes of their mindless followers who just may abandon the cause if they knew that their master had such a soft spot.


	73. Cry

Draco leaned over the white washed sink, allowing himself to cry freely and openly without anyone around to hear the sobs. He splashed cold water from the tap onto his face and neck in an effort to rein his tightly held composure. Footsteps shook him from his thoughts forcing him to turn to face a surprised looking Harry standing there.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Harry spat. "I know you gave Katie that necklace, but what was the point?" Draco just glared at the Gryffindor before he slid down the bathroom wall in his desperation. Harry just watched the Slytherin cry, something he never thought he would bear witness to.

"You-know-who gave me a mission to kill Dumbledore to clear my family's name once again. I can't do this anymore; I can't live like this even for one more day. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and never come back out," Draco choked out. "But I can't just tell someone like him I won't do his bidding!" Harry shifted awkwardly back and forth on his feet as he watched the many emotions Draco felt flash across his face.

"You could always help me destroy the horcrux's Voldermort created," Harry offered. He didn't look Draco in the eyed as he spoke but continued on when he saw the confusion written on his brow. "He split his soul into pieces to keep himself alive should his body be destroyed. If we can find the pieces and destroy them, Voldermort can be killed once and for all. I can't do it alone and I could really use your help, Draco." Draco's eyes widened at the use of his first name but let it slide for the moment. He nodded at the offer of help and stood shakily on his feet.

"I think I will- Harry. Better out there somewhere doing right than stick around here with Voldermort breathing down my neck," Draco stated. Harry grabbed the blonde by the arm when he wobbled slightly on his first step forward. A jolt of electricity ran up through his body at the light touch and by the look on Draco's face, he had felt it too. Draco smiled as he followed Harry without thinking where he was being led. After a few minutes of walking, Draco found himself standing outside the Gryffindor tower.

"You look like you are utterly exhausted and I don't know where your common room is. Everyone is out right now so now one will notice you coming through," Harry soothed.

"Could I- would it be possible for me to sleep next to you in your bed tonight? It's been so long since I've had company in sleep," Draco asked awkwardly. Harry nodded and led them through the common room and to his bed. They curled up through in the bed, not even bothering with the blankets as they slipped into sleep.

A/N: This was done upon request from lawreadaholic who wanted me to do the bathroom scene from the Half-blood Prince only with Drarry this time instead of Draco ending up broken and bloody on the floor. I thought everyone might enjoy this video that I found on youtube. youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WsLqeSf6MMM&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLAnBPU5pFOgKuwtrkAOdesQ

I think she makes a very good looking Draco and wish I had the time and money to be able to do cosplay and go to conventions.


	74. Cheerleaders

Several girls ran into the small café, wearing skimpy clothing that showed off much more than they actually covered up. They talked at a rapid pace that dizzied anyone who tried to keep up. A few sat down at tables around Draco who had come to enjoy his mid-morning coffee in silence which now was abruptly broken. He sighed as a few of them decided that it was the perfect time to practice their cheers- very loudly.

"U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly!" they chanted while clapping their hands to the rhythm. Draco sat his book down in frustration as he gave into the noise. He threw a glare in their general direction but the girls didn't much care it seemed to their surroundings. One of the older looking cheerleaders noticed his cross expression and suddenly approached him.

"Hey cutie," she said sweetly, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her index finger. She battered her eyelashes when Draco didn't respond but continued on. "My friends and I are going to a nearby pool for a dip if you would like to join us." She giggled lightly at the insinuation in her words and hooked her thumbs through the short skirt.

"You don't look much older than ten years old, so I'm not going anywhere with you. Go with a boy your own age and keep your clothing on," Draco sighed. The girl's face fell slightly but continued on her quest to snag Draco.

"My friends call me Candy," she said pulling a chair up too close for comfort. "Because I'm so sweet. You really should join me, you know. I'm 18 if that changes your mind any."

"And my boyfriend calls me Harry," the Gryffindor appeared behind Draco. Candy sputtered as Harry heaved Draco out of the chair and into a deep kiss. Harry glared at her during the kiss which caused her to flee back to the group she had come from. All the girls watched the scene of their tongues dueling in their passion.

"Let's leave these two at it, then," someone suggested. "He's obviously not going to give us anything by the looks of it." They scattered from the café leaving everyone else in peace once again.


	75. Drapple

The dark green skin broke easily with a crunch and juice ran down Draco's chin. He enjoyed the sour juice that threw his taste buds into overdrive, caring about nothing else save for the apple resting in his hand. He took a second bite but pang of heartache hit him square in the chest when he realized that a good chunk of his apple now was gone. Draco sighed as he bit off another mouthful of sour deliciousness.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were in love with that apple," Harry commented. He licked a bit of the juice that lingered on Draco's lips and suckled on the bottom lip. Draco moaned lightly at the love bite he received.

"But the apple is delicious! Try a bit of it Harry," Draco whined, pushing the apple towards his lover's lips. Harry sank his teeth into the skin; seductively smirking as he swallowed Draco's other lover. Between the two of them, the apple was devoured in to time at all. Draco threw the core in the trash can, longingly watching as it hit bottom.

"We can go to the store and get you another one tomorrow, Draco," Harry offered as he curled against the hard chest beneath his ear. "Right now, you owe me a cuddle on our one night together."

"I suppose. You are much better company than an apple," Draco replied, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close. "Just don't come up with one of those silly names you enjoy concocting."


	76. Get Out

The old house still held onto the smell of dust despite having been lived in for some time and a deep scrub of every surface within. Harry squeezed Draco's hand in comfort before they stepped through into the kitchen. Loud chattering greeted them as the Weasley's, Hermione, Severus, and Sirius talked amicably amongst themselves. Sirius looked younger having cut his hair to chin length and a newly acquired a wardrobe. He looked up with laughter in his eyes which quickly faded when he saw Draco standing very close to his godson.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Sirius inquired. He stood and greeted Harry in a hug yet he never dared to take his eyes from the Malfoy heir. "You alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, Sirius, I'm fine," Harry replied, half-heartedly hugging Sirius in return. "You said you wanted to meet the person I was seeing, so here he is," Harry held out his hand which Draco took again, threading their fingers together. Sirius paled considerably as he understood the words fully. Everyone else in the room watched the scenario play out in silence; all eyes watching Sirius sway slightly on his feet.

"You are dating Draco Malfoy, another man?" Sirius asked incredulously. His face grew red quickly when Harry quivered lightly under Sirius' harsh glare. "Get out of my house, both of you!"

"Sirius, is that really necessary? You did invite them-" Severus drawled but was quickly cut off by a now raging Sirius.

"This is my house and I will not tolerate them in my home! Now get out!" He screeched. He stepped forward menacingly which quickened Harry and Draco's pace out of the house. They tripped over their feet to get out of the tension filled room. Insults could be heard thrown amongst those left in the room and towards the lovers who now stood outside in the snow. Draco kissed Harry lightly and murmured words of comfort before dragging them to the apperation point just down the street. Harry sighed sadly as they walked in silence, sending out a silent prayer that his last living family member would eventually come back around.


	77. Yes Sir

"Harry, what is so urgent that I had to end my detention early for-?" Draco asked before he caught sight of his husband. Harry stood on the raised platform of his classroom wearing only a pair of skin tight leather chaps with nothing underneath. He leaned casually against his desk, smirking down at Draco who had lost his voice and all sense of reasoning at the sight.

"I believe you are the one in need of detention, Mr. Malfoy. You see, you seemed to have forgotten what today is and you will be serving your detention all night if need be," Harry ordered. He bent is finger, beckoning his co-worker and lover close r to him. "Do you know what today is?"

"October 13?" Draco offered hesitantly. His eyes went wide as Harry withdrew a small wooden paddle from a drawer and brought it near.

"Incorrect, Mr. Malfoy. I shall give you a free pass as I failed to tell you the rules. For every wrong answer your provide, you will be punished with this paddle coming in contact with your pretty little arse. Understood?" Harry explained. Suddenly, Harry came up behind Draco and swiftly undid his pants, forcing them down along with the boxers that fell to the stone floor. "What is today?"

"Tuesday," Draco tried again. He knew it wasn't the answer Harry was looking for but he liked to much where the scenario could take him to give the right one. The resounding wallop of wood meeting flesh echoed through the room which left a bright pink mark on Draco's right cheek.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you are incorrect again. What day was it that we had our first date?" Harry asked.

"January 1st."

"And I proposed to you on what day?"

"July 31st of the following year."

"And what day did we get _married?_"

"October 13th," Draco replied, his body reacting to the dominating side of Harry coming out. His body felt flushed all over and Harry gave him a smug smile along with a slightly softer smack with the paddle.

"For that, I believe you deserve a reward," Harry said as he pushed himself against Draco's entrance.

"Yes, sir," Draco managed to gasp before he felt Harry's length penetrate him. Their bodies rocked together in bliss until they both were sated and utterly exhausted.

"Happy 5th year anniversary, Harry," Draco said before he began to fall asleep across Harry's chest underneath the desk. "Next year, I want to be the one to give you the dention."


	78. One Night Only

Harry slowly awoke with a dull ache working its way up his spine and a strange taste still lingering in his mouth. Rubbing the sleep out his eyes, he groped around for his glasses which were difficult to find while blind. He pushed himself up on to his elbows and he vaguely could make out a shape of another person next to him in bed.

"Here- I know you are bloody blind without them," the person instructed as his glasses were shoved unceremoniously shoved into his hand. Putting them on, the world became clear again only to reveal a naked Draco Malfoy displayed for him to see. "Stop gawking, Potter and get dressed." Draco kicked off the thin sheet that covered his legs and gathered the clothes that were lying around with abandon. He threw the clothes that had the lion patch embroidered on them towards the raven in a rush to get him out of the Slytherin dorms.

"I'm not too happy with the situation either, Malfoy, but even in a drunken stupor, we knew what our needs demanded of us and we acted on them. You are obviously sated, I'm sated and we could make it a somewhat regular occurrence if we needed a release," Harry offered as he slowly pulled on his crumpled clothing. Draco scoffed loudly at the idea, pulling his tie around his neck quickly.

"Potter, this was a one night only kind of thing. I never want to wake up next to you ever again especially so in my bed. You'd do well to leave now before I curse your bits black and blue," Draco spat. He shoved the smaller boy closer to the stairs who took them slowly as not to make his sore body feel any worse.

"A one night stand with Draco Malfoy," Harry muttered to himself once he got out to the cold hallway. "This is one for the history books- Harry Potter gets fucked by the heir to the Malfoy name and then promptly gets kicked out into the cold." Harry sighed as he found his way to his own bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	79. Stitch

Harry winced in pain as another stitch was placed in his sensitive skin and was pulled tight across the wound on his side. Draco sat at his side, petting the damp hair that glistened slightly with sweat.

"What you thought running into a group of highly trained and skilled Death Eaters is beyond me, Harry. You should have waited to let the Aurors deal with them instead of trying to deal with them yourself," Draco reprimanded though there was no real scorn in his voice. Harry said nothing in his effort to block out the pain from his still half opened wound. With all the other things flowing through his veins, healing him up with magic or salve would have done more harm than good for him. Only will power and a mild pain reliever kept Harry from screaming bloody murder.

"Is he going to be alright, Pomfry? Can you give us an update on his condition?" Rita called out. She along with the mass of Harry's adoring 'fans' stood behind a barricade that allowed the healer to do her job in some sense of peace. "The public has a right to know his condition!"

"The public can bloody well leave me alone," Harry rasped out. "And they don't need to know a damn thing." Draco grinned at the sentiment that he had said many times over though not in so many words. Pomfry pulled the last stich through and tied it off, leaving very specific instructions on taking care of the area with the couple. Draco carefully helped the wounded Golden Boy to his feet and led him through a less populated and friendlier part of the gathered mass. Cameras clicked and flashed as photographers started to swarm around the duo, but Draco easily shoved through on their way to the Room of Requirement. Harry yawned loudly but soon he was greeted by the king sized bed he was so fond of once they passed through the door way.

"If you sleep on your back, your stitches are less likely to rip. I'll just make do and snuggle against you since you can't bury your cold nose into my neck," Draco said as he pulled the covers back. Slowly easing himself in, Harry stretched his arm out which Draco took as his opportunity to gingerly curl up against the non-injured side of his lover. Together they slowly nodded off the starry night the room had generously provided them.


	80. Invisibility

It was well past curfew, though Draco really could care less if he was caught at the moment. All he cared about was being able to see Harry, who seemed content on arriving late once again. He pressed himself into a dark corner when Professor Slughorn rounded the corner on his nightly patrol. Slughorn turned toward the shadows, causing Draco's breath to hitch in his chest but suddenly the world took on a hazy appearance when a gossamer fabric was thrown over him. Satisfied that nothing was there, Slughorn turned on his heel and continued on his way.

"What in Merlin's name-?" Draco started before he was cut off by a fiery kiss. Harry's arms wrapped themselves possessively around Draco's shoulders, pulling the blonde closer to him and deeper into their snog session. After a few long moments, they both came up for air they greedily gulped at.

"Sorry, I'm late, Dragon. McGonagall decided to have a long chat with Snape about their patrol shifts. Couldn't really get around them without making it plainly obvious that I was there," Harry apologized. Draco let out a low chuckle in a form of forgiveness before leaning some of his weight into the solid body before him. They swayed together in a half-dance still under the thing layer of fabric of the invisibility cloak, their bodies pressed together so tightly nothing could possibly between them.

"Your dorm room or mine?" Harry finally asked.

"Mine. Last time I fell asleep in your bed, Seamus found us and nearly had a heart attack. Blaise at least is indifferent to you being there unlike some others," Draco replied, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Tugging the fabric closer, they slowly made their way to the chilly dungeons of the Slytherin common room.

A/N: There is a picture that accompanies this drabble. media(dot)photobucket(dot)?o=74

I have decided that this series will end at chapter 100. I know, I know- but I can't write forever and I have other project waiting in the wings that are nipping at me to be written. So any last minute requests that you may have but held on to, this would be the time to hand them over. :)


	81. Chess

Harry's head dropped into his hand, unsure of what his next move should be. Draco laughed at the miserable sight before him, knowing full well that he'd won the game of chess once again. Harry moved his knight forward in a feeble attempt to gain another one of Draco's pieces that only opened a spot for Draco to move his rook into a checkmate. He groaned when he realized how badly he was beaten by his lover but swiftly reset the pieces with a flick of his wrist.

"Give up already, Harry. You haven't won a game against me ever. Save your pride and let's move on to a new game," Draco suggested. He moved a pawn forward after receiving a glare that stilled his voice in his chest. The game progressed rapidly but ended the same way every other game had, with Harry moaning about his horrid unlucky streak.

"You have to help me with my strategies, Dragon. I just can't figure it out for the life of me," Harry moaned as his King was blocked once again. "Merlin's beard!"

"You beat the chess board in your first year didn't you? That took some skill to beat I'm sure," Draco soothed. He ran his fingers through Harry's frazzled hair, trying to soothe out the ruffled feathers Harry caused. His fingers moved to the tense muscles in Harry's shoulders and began to work the knots and kinks that were there. Harry sighed and leaned into the gentle touch, giving up the grief he felt at loosing.

"That was all Ron; he is the champion of chess," Harry replied, leaning his head back into the blondes neck. He growled at the mention of the red heads name and the light bite at his ego but allowed it to slide. They stayed curled up longer, leaving the chess board abandoned for another day.


	82. New Position

Harry sat his book down in frustration and dared a glance at Draco who sat up in bed next to him. He sighed and turned on his side to get a better view of the beautiful face above him that was deeply engrossed in his potion journal.

"Draco?" He chanced in hopes of bringing Draco back to the moment. He hummed absently, yet he didn't break his eye contact with the current page he was on. "You know, we don't do much together as a couple. We are both working all day and sometimes well into the night. I'm just disappointed we haven't gotten to try out anything from that book that I bought last month." Draco's features softened and dropped in sadness at the truth of Harry's words.

"How about this, Harry? Once a week, you pick one of those positions from the book and we'll try it out," Draco offered which caused Harry to perk up immediately. "Only one position a week, Harry! I don't think I'm flexible enough to do much more than that." Harry pulled out his copy of the Kama Sutra and began flipping through the pages which caused Draco to blush at some of the images that were shown. Each position was described in great detail about what it was good for and how to do it properly.

"How about these three to start off?" Harry suggested with a devious smile breaking across his face. Draco blushed even more at the ones that were pointed out for him.

"One a week! Could we even pull this one off, though? I don't think my legs could extend that far past my ears, Harry!" Draco voiced as he blanched at the possibility of what Harry would do to him. "And to think, most of our friends think I'm the perverted one!" Harry cut of Draco's rambling with a kiss and pushed him back onto the bed. Draco let out a muffled groan but didn't protest when harry moved his limbs around and easily brought him to a hard climax.

A/N: This was a picture on photobucket. If you want to see it- do a search for BlackConfusion


	83. Vows

Dressed up in their best robes, Harry and Draco stood together in front of the bank goblin with only Lucius there to witness the union. They had decided they much preferred a small ceremony over a large gathering of people they half way tolerated or only knew in passing. Draco picked up the silver ring and slid it gently on Harry's left hand and spoke his vows first.

"Harry, I stand here with you today now as your husband and lover but your friend first and forever. I love you with every beat of my heart and fiber of my being. We may have been enemies during the war but now there is nothing that can take me away from your side. I bind my magic to yours so that I can take away any pain you may feel and share in every happiness in your life. I love you, Harry James Potter," Draco professed. He voice cracked a few times but Harry could feel the passion behind the words Draco had painstakingly picked. He could feel the tears start to prickle at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Draco, if someone had told me the first day of Hogwarts that I would be married to you, I would have though them crazy. You were arrogant, cocky, and spoiled yet over the years you have grown into your own man. I remember the day I realized I loved you like it was yesterday. Our first date, our first kiss, our first night together are all fond memories I hold very close to my heart and this day will be added to that list. I love you beyond any words could accurately express," Harry spoke. He moved the other ring onto Draco's finger slowly and planted a light kiss on the palm of Draco's hand.

The goblin produced a marriage license along with a blood quill which to sign it with. Draco flourished his name quickly without any reaction to the blood arising on his hand. Harry winced lightly as his name emblazoned itself on the back of his hand but managed not to drop the quill before handing it to the bland and indifferent looking Lucius. The paper duplicated itself and the gobbling gave them the secondary copy. The three stepped outside into the busy streets of Diagon Alley before Lucius turned to the newlyweds.

"Congratulations," he offered with a curt nod. He patted Draco on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. Draco dipped his head and placed a kiss on his new husband's lips before pulling him off in the other direction.


	84. First Words

Aubrey sat propped up amongst a fortress of pillows, while Draco eagerly coaxed various sounds from the infant. His current project was getting the child to say his first word which was progressing very slowly.

"Dada," Draco encouraged. Aubrey managed to get out 'bah!' with an energetic hand wave but still no word. Draco sighed and slumped back into Harry's legs who sat above him on the couch.

"He may not have the dexterity to get it out yet, Draco," Harry reminded. Draco was bound and determined to get Aubrey saying a few words by the holidays to show off to his family. But with the family gathering just one day away, Draco's desire only grew stronger with every minute that passed by. "Most babies don't say their first words for another few weeks anyway."

"But he's a smart kid, Harry. He hit all his other milestones a bit earlier than normal. Why not his first words too?" Draco retorted. He turned his attention back to the child whose eyes began to droop, signaling his need for a nap. Draco moved to pick him up before he fell over and cradled him for a few long moments.

"Dada," Aubrey's small voice tried. Both Harry and Draco's eyes widened in shock at the simple spoken word from the now sleeping infant. Draco's face looked like it would just about crack from the smile that stretched as far as it could across his face.

"Dada," murmured back. "He is this black haired mop sitting next to me, you can call me father." He received a light elbow to his ribs for the haughty tone in his voice but simply laughed it off in stride.


	85. Monopoly

Draco picked up the pair of dice and threw them back on to the board spread out before him. Roslyn giggled wildly ad Draco's piece landed on Marvin Gardens which she had built up through the game. He groaned as he counted out the paper money and handed the last bit of his stake in the game over to his daughter. Harry and Aubrey snickered behind their hands at his horrible loss.

"You would think with my experience with business, I would have been able to figure this game out by now. But one of you kids always manage to kick me in the seat of my pants," Draco ruffled Aubrey's hair who was sitting in second place just behind his younger sister. Settling on Harry's lap who had been wise to give up several round ago, his arms wrapped around his husbands waist as they watched the kids finish off the game.

"Aubrey should give you some tips on how to win. He often can come back and win splendidly," Harry commented. Draco just hummed in response as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder. He absently drew designs on Harry's back until Aubrey hollered in victory.

"Alright you hooligans, you are both well past your bed time," Harry said. "Off to sleep, the both of you!" He kissed them both on the top of their heads before they made their way to their respective beds. Draco and Harry cleaned up the living room in comfortable silence, before going to their shared bed. Falling onto the covers, they snuggled into each other in their familiar spots.


	86. Power Outage

The lights flickered ominously a few times before plunging the whole house into complete darkness. Draco scowled at the lamp next to him that now prevented him from reading. He lifted his wand to magically restore the lighting but Harry stopped him before he could utter the spell.

"Harry, I have to make the final corrections to the proposals for tomorrow. Shacklebolt would like to go over it tomorrow during the department meeting," Draco said, lifting his wand once again. Harry smiled and shook his head, pulling Draco by the hand toward the fireplace. He started up a small fire for the two of them and draped a blanket over their legs.

"Let's just do it the muggle way for a little bit. Cozy up by a fire and I could go get a bottle of wine," Harry offered. He entwined his fingers in with Draco's, pulling the blonde into his lap. Draco settled into a comfortable position against Harry's chest and nuzzled his chilly nose into the crook of the neck before him. Harry shivered lightly at the contrast of the warm fire behind him and the cold skin that connected with his.

"You and your love of muggle technology. I'll never understand it but tonight I share in the sentiment you feel to it," Draco mumbled against the lightly tanned skin. "Electricity is wonderful- especially when it doesn't work." Harry chuckled at the statement but didn't give a retort. Curled up against his lover, Draco breathed in the earthy scent that belonged uniquely to Harry. They stayed wrapped up in each other until the lights flickered on once more, bringing the room back out of the darkness.

"I don't want to move," Draco moaned lightly, pushing himself closer to Harry's chest. "Do we have to get up?" Harry carded his fingers through the silken locks before him, making Draco slowly fall asleep under the ministrations. A soft snore signaled to his sleeping state across Harry's lap but he was more than willing to carry him to bed.


	87. Caught

Draco threw his might into each thrust of his hips, pushing himself deeper into Harry beneath him. With each push forward, Harry's body sunk deeper into the mattress with a moan growing louder after each thrust to accompany it. Draco could feel his climax approaching quickly and he could tell Harry wouldn't be too far behind him. The foggy haze of his finish quickly overtook his mind and he didn't much notice Harry's own spectacular release over his abdomen.

"That- was bloody amazing," Harry managed to gasp out. He laid spread out across most of the bed, mindless of where his limbs went. "I don't think I would be able to survive a second round." Draco smirked at the compliment as he contorted his body around his boyfriend.

"Well, I'm glad to know you are stated, Potter, as I highly doubt you will be seeing anything like it for a very long time," Professor Umbridge voiced. She drew back the curtains of the bed quickly and threw the clothes they had stripped off earlier towards their chest. "IT is against school rules as well as the law for students to engage in sexual acts on school property. If you would both follow me please." Quickly pulling the clothing on, they followed the new headmistress to her office done up much in the way it had been during their fifth year.

"Professor Umbridge, we are-" Draco started but was quickly cut off by her annoying giggle.

"Headmistress, Umbridge, Mr. Malfoy. Where are your manners?" she corrected. Her smile made Draco sick to his stomach and eager to slap the smugness right out of her inflated ego.

"Either way, bitch," Harry continued on for Draco. "We are both of age and as out last classes ended at one this afternoon; we are no longer students here. You have no authority over us as students."

"Well I suppose I shall have to do the next best thing, won't I? Draco Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for taking the Dark Mark upon yourself and for the murder of Albus Dumbledore," Umbridge ordered.

"What Dark Mark?" Draco asked, rolling both of his sleeves up, well past the elbows for her to see only pale, flawless skin. "I don't see any ink on my arm."

"And I believe I would need to be dead for Mr. Malfoy to have killed me," Dumbledore commented, eyes twinkling. "I do believe you are sitting in _my_ chair, Dolores."

A/N: This is AU, which I normally don't write but its how it turned out. I've been watching a lot of cosplay related to Harry Potter recently and I'm falling in love with it! Again, I just wish I could do it! My current obsession is "Love to Hate you" by Vandorwolf.


	88. Eight Seconds

What possessed Harry to ride a mechanical bull was beyond Draco's understanding but he'd given up long ago trying to figure out his lover. He sat back and simply watched what he figured would be a rather bloody show. Staying on the mechanism for eight seconds seemed an impossible task yet if anyone was going to pull it off, that person would be Harry bloody Potter.

"The next person to try their hand at the mechanical bull is Harry Potter! If he makes it the full time, he will win the full pot of 105 pounds," the announcer spoke over the p.a system. The grin on Harry's face was infectious which indicated he already had plan on cheating the system. The machine began to move wildly and without warning yet Harry managed to keep his balance. Draco only smirked as Harry collected the prize money with his chest puffed out in pride.

"You little cheater," Draco said. Harry didn't seem to take offense to the insult and handed over half of the paper money he held in his hand. "What am I going to do with this?"

"Spend it," Harry said nonchalantly. "That's what you do with money for the most part. Start the pot back up and try your hand at the bull or go get a lap dance from one of the girls over there for all I care!"

"Your body is the only one I want dancing on mine," Draco purred. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist possessively and pulled the raven haired boy closer to his chest. They swayed together to the song that played over the speakers, until an announcement was made that the bar would be closing. Together, they swaggered out in style down the street where they could dissapperate without any prying eyes could see.

"How did you manage to stay on that thing? A sticking charm?" Draco quizzed.

"No magic- just a lot of practice from being with you over the years. You know you buck like a bull when you are in the throes of your passion so my lower body and leg strength has greatly improved over time. I don't call you the bull for nothing, Dragon!"


	89. Puke

Draco wrapped himself around the toilet as the contents of his stomach emptied out. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand as he reached blindly for his toothbrush and toothpaste. The search was halted as another wave of nausea overtook him, forcing Draco back to the toilet. Harry rubbed his lower back gently in a gesture of comfort as there was nothing he could do to make his husband feel even the slightest bit better.

"You would think that my stomach would have been completely emptied out from what I ate all this week. What keeps coming back up?" Draco moaned. He swirled mouthwash thoroughly, trying to remove the vile taste that coated the inside of his mouth. He leaned against Harry's chest who propped himself up on the bathroom wall.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a healer?" Harry offered. He trailed his fingers down Draco's arm who vigorously shook his head at the offer. "If you keep getting sick like this, it's not good for you or the baby." Harry splayed his fingers over the small bump of Draco's belly. Draco sighed as he gave into Harry once again.

"Fine, I'll go see a healer tomorrow," Harry said. He pushed himself off the floor which only caused a sudden wave of dizziness to wash over him. He wobbled on unsteady feet though Harry's seeker skills kept him from completely falling over. "Okay, I'll go today." Harry grinned at the answer to the question he didn't even need to ask. He pulled Draco towards the floo system which seemed to serve to make the blonde go even greener at the gills.

"You are such a baby when it comes to healers, Dragon." Harry contended. "What are you going to do when the baby gets sick and needs diaper changes?"

"That's what I have you for, lover mine," Draco retorted. "You are assigned to all the dirty work."

Author's note: You all have a way of freaking me out. Only two reviews (that I am grateful for) that came in later than normal. :) I normally don't beg for reviews, but please leave me a little something to know what you think.


	90. Pet

It broke Harry's heart to see all the cats that napped in the cages lining the wall. He wanted to take all of them home but Draco wouldn't let him become the crazy cat guy at such a young age. The blonde wasn't eager to have one cat but he knew that he would give into the green eyes at some point.

"Draco, how about this one? He is absolutely adorable, don't you think?" Harry cooed. The black cat rubbed against his fingers and purred loudly at the contact. Draco eyed the furry animal like it was a dangerous predator.

"Aren't black cats supposed to be bad luck? You seem to have bad luck following you already without any help," Draco warned. "And why we can't get a guard dog is beyond me." Harry's eyes went wide along with a putting lip that brought Draco to his knees, giving in yet again to his lover. "I'll go get the paperwork filled out while you two get acquainted." Harry placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before bringing the kitten into his arms.

The blue eyes of the kitten that the employees had named Larry peered into his own which made him melt. Draco returned a few minutes later holding a bag of cat food and a cardboard crate. He couldn't help but to smile at the scene before him; Harry snuggled up to a puff of fur and claws.

"Come on, Harry, let's get the little monster settled at home," Draco said. He held out his hand to help Harry to his feet who placed the cat in the crate. "If I didn't love you so much, I would call you nuts."


	91. Breakfast

Draco sipped slowly at the coffee and leaned back into the couch. He could hear Harry moving around in the kitchen who had gotten it into his head to make some spectacular breakfast for them. He couldn't complain much about Harry's cooking; despite being horrible with potions, Harry was a god with food while he could barely make a sandwich without something going wrong. A sudden crash drew his attention to where the kitchen lay, where flour covered Harry stood holding a plate of pancakes covered with strawberries and whipped crème.

"You know the way to my heart, Harry," Draco said. He swiped his fingers over the toppings, bringing a mixture of syrup, crème, and a piece of strawberry to his lips. He seductively sucked on his finger which brought a rush of heat to Harry's face.

"You like it then I take it?" Harry asked sitting next to his husband. "I couldn't get the batter right, so don't get too excited about it." Draco suppressed a chuckle as he brought a fork to the stack of pancakes before him. He fed Harry as well as himself, making the breakfast finish off in no time at all between the two of them.

"You doubt yourself too much, you are a bloody amazing cook," Draco replied. "I just have to be careful or I may end up losing my physique because of your cooking!"


	92. Bruise

"Harry, what in the world happened to you?" Hermione asked, grabbing him by the wrist. A hand shaped bruise wrapped itself around his wrist, already starting to change over to a green color in the beginning stages of healing.

"It's nothing, Hermione; I'm fine honestly," Harry replied. He pulled his sleeve back down to cover the bruise back up. He returned to his charms essay that was laid out before him; utterly ignoring the looks that Hermione and Ron threw towards him over the table. "What chapter did you use to help with your essay? I've barley got three lines and a full roll to write still."

"Harry, we are a little worried about you. You come back to the dorm room at odd hours of the night and that is if you come back at all. You have an assortment of bruises all over your body in different stages of healing. Is Draco abusing you?" Ron finally spoke up. His body language showed he was nervous at asking but Harry couldn't blame him for being worried.

"I'm not being abused, Ron. I stay out because I fall asleep in the Slytherin dorms or have lost track of time. As for the bruises, well-" Harry stopped as he tried to find the words. Ron and Hermione looked at him encouragingly, pushing him to finish his thoughts.

"I believe what you friend is trying to tell you is that he is very kinky," Draco interjected. He took an empty spot next to Harry and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. "He likes it when I'm hard and rough, hence the bruises on his wrists and other places you don't see. The ones on his neck, I assure you, are only love bites." Both Hermione and Ron's face flared red at the new information but said nothing in response. Draco placed a light kiss on his lover's cheek before making his way to the first class of the day.

"Will I see you tonight?" Harry called after him. A few people gave him strange looks who thought them still enemies. Draco gave him a slight nod and a smirk without missing a beat.


	93. Hairline

Draco scrutinized his appearance in the mirror while messing his hair in every which direction. It was obvious a good portion his hair, especially in the front, was very much gone and no amount of spell work or potions brought it back. He sighed as he resigned to his look and fell heavily to his bed.

"Why did I have to get cursed with the hair loss gene?" Draco moaned lightly. "My beautiful hair is leaving me that I worked so hard on!" He rubbed his face gently in frustration and he buried his face into the pillow. A roaring laugh from the doorway brought his attention away from his hair woes to Harry propping himself on the door frame, doubled over in laughter.

"Draco, love, you have to let go of your obsession with your hair. I still think you are handsome even with a little less of your platinum blonde locks," Harry soothed. He finally managed to gather his breath in heaving gasps though Draco's glare did nothing to stop the occasional chuckle coming from Harry. "You look fine, Draco; you look more mature this way, even."

"Really?" Draco asked softly, bringing himself back in front of the mirror. "Maybe I should just shave it all off if you like me with less hair." Harry's eyes went wise at the suggestion before digging his fingers into the locks on his husbands head.

"You will do no such thing, Draco Malfoy," Harry said sternly. "I may like a little bit of a receding hairline but being completely bald is a different story." Draco pulled the Gryffindor into his lap and nuzzled at the neck before him. Harry moaned lightly at the contact which only encouraged Draco to flip over his smaller lover onto his back and he began to devour every inch of exposed skin below him.

Authors note: Chapter 93 already, I can't believe it's almost over. But never fear my dear readers; I will have stories as long as inspiration keeps coming to me. I was also thinking that sometimes I wish I knew more about some of the fanfiction authors I like and was wondering if anyone would like me do a YouTube video. I could answer questions that ya'll send me or what not. If you are interested, send me a message telling me what you think about the idea and any questions you would like answered.


	94. Dumped

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him towards his chest only to be pushed away suddenly. A pained expression crossed his face as Harry sneered at him, which only served to confuse Draco further.

"Harry, what is going on? You have been so distant recently and you won't let me even touch you anymore," Draco said. He felt his chest constrict as he awaited a response from his distant lover. Harry squared his shoulders and met Draco's eyes with a harsh glare.

"We are over, Draco, for good this time. I'm tired of these games that you've been playing with my heart over this past year. You go from being all passionate to possessive about me to wanting nothing to do with me. I need a more stable relationship with someone who knows how they really feel about me," Harry replied. He took a few steps back away from Draco's reach. Draco returned the glare that met his gaze as anger began to boil in his chest.

"You will never have anyone else like me," Draco spat. He punched the stone wall behind him in frustration at being dumped for the first time. "Who do you think you are to leave me?"

"That is kind of the point, Malfoy; I don't want anyone else like you. And I'm now your ex and don't you forget that fact. After we leave here tomorrow, I never want to see or hear from you again," Harry said, venom dripping from his voice. He stalked down the hallway back towards the tower and awaiting Ron Weasley who now laced their fingers together. Draco used the wall behind him as support to keep him upright as he watched the best thing to happen to him walk away.


	95. Coming Out

Harry fidgeted in his seat on the couch as he awaited the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco sat next to him, looking like the picture of perfection, completely unmoved by the situation he found himself in. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would have thought Draco had already come out to them and Draco was only doing this to simply spite him.

"Harry, calm down will you? Everything will be fine and there is nothing to be anxious about," Draco attempted to soothe. He ran his hand across Harry's hair in an attempt to soothe the raven hair boy even more. Harry said nothing and only continued to wring his hands that didn't do anything to help his nerves. Lucius and Narcissa came in and sat casually on the couch across from the couple. They said nothing to start the conversation, only waiting for one of them to say something.

"Father, Mother, you are probably wondering why I wanted to have this little meeting," Draco started. Both elders nodded minutely but sat silent still. "I wanted you to meet Harry Potter- my boyfriend." Neither of them reacted right away and their neutral expressions shot Harry's nerves even higher.

"Took you long enough to finally introduce us," Narcissa spoke first. She stood and pulled the shaking man into her arms for a hug. "You are always welcome in our home, Harry." He breathed a sigh of relief at the acceptance being offered to him. Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head when his father and boyfriend shook hands.

"You knew I was gay?" Draco said, surprise dripping from his voice.

"Draco, there isn't much you are good at hiding. There have been more shocking things you've told us than you are interested in men," Lucius stated simply, pulling his son into a hug.

Authors note: Wow- I've never quite had a reaction like I had to the previous chapter. I hope you all can forgive me for putting Harry with Ron? But I suppose not everything can be teeth rotting fluff but all the reviews made my day.


	96. Trick or Treat

Harry pulled the fabric of a bumblebee costume over his excitedly bouncing daughters head and fixed the wings so they sat properly. Aubrey growled loudly in an effort to look more the part of werewolf which elicited a giggle from Roslyn.

"I'm supposed to be scary, not funny! You should be screaming in terror at the big bad wolf!" he pouted. If it weren't for the mask on his head, Harry was sure he would see the pouting lip that accompanied the disappointed voice. Draco came up behind him and swirled him in circles a few times before placing him firmly back on the floor.

"I think you are utterly terrifying," Draco offered. "Remus will be proud to see you taking after him." Aubrey's eyes lit up at the mention of his godfather who was expected at any moment. Just as Roslyn was fitted into her costume, a familiar knock on the door signaled the man in question arrival.

"Teddy!" Roslyn screamed as she ran up to her friend. She hugged the older boy eagerly who donned a Phantom of the Opera costume with the mask and all. He'd changed his features to be darker to compliment the costume better.

"Thanks for taking them Remus, it means a lot to them to go with you and Teddy," Harry said. He gave the older man a hug in appreciation who suddenly got a good look of an awaiting Aubrey.

"Well it looks like I've got an apprentice for the full moons from now on," Remus laughed. "Do you think you can keep up on a run with me next week?"

"Remus, your legs are longer than mine; I'd get left behind!" Aubrey retorted. He scurried out the door when he saw other neighborhood kids working their way down the street. "See you later dad, bye papa!"

"They grow up so fast," Harry said, mocking a sniff and a small sob. Draco cuffed him lightly before handing him a bowl full of candy and shoved him out onto the front porch.


	97. Driver's Ed

Harry eased himself into the passenger side of the car, though he didn't like the idea of Draco in the driver's side of the car with the keys in hand. He had agreed to teach his husband how to drive now since Harry's belly was going to get in the way soon enough as it grew with child. Draco slipped the key into the ignition and turned the engine on easily.

"First, you need to push on the brake which is the one of the left. Good, now push the shift down into reverse and slowly let up on the brake," Harry instructed. Draco did as he was told but his foot slipped, sending the pair flying down the driveway. The only thing keeping Harry in his place was the seatbelt he wore and once he settled back into place he sent a deadly glare at Draco.

"Sorry, love. Okay what do I do next?" Draco asked once they came to a complete stop. He gave Harry a sheepish grin who couldn't help but to melt under the gaze. Slowly, they made their way down the empty street with a few sudden stops but Draco eventually got the hang of being a driver. Harry slowly eased himself into a willing passenger as they took a familiar route through the small neighborhood and back into the garage of their home.

"Not too bad, Dragon," Harry said. He placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek who ran around to the other side to help Harry out of the car. "Such a romantic you are." Draco swung his husband into his arms and brought him into the living room.

"Do you think we could go out on the highway tomorrow?" Draco asked. Harry groaned at the thought as he curled up against his side with his book.

"One step at a time," Harry replied before he pulled himself into the pages of his book.


	98. Symbolism

Approaching the counter that held various meats and cheeses, Draco's eyes scanned the deli for his what he was looking for. One particular item caught his eye and he couldn't help but to hold up the item for Harry to see. Harry's brow knotted in confusion at what his lover was trying to convey to him through a piece of salami.

"Harry, dearest, what do you think this looks like?" Draco suggested. He wiggled his eyebrows, waiting for the light bulb to slowly come back to life. Harry sighed at the childish behavior that Draco was showing off in the middle of the grocery store. He plucked the lunch meat out of Draco's hands and placed it back in its case giving a small smile to the lady behind the counter.

"If you keep acting like that, I will just have to leave you at home next time and shop by myself," Harry said. He pulled Draco by the elbow away from as the people who stood behind the counter laughed at the image that Draco had brought up. "So immature you are, I don't know if you are mature enough to share a bed with me tonight."

Draco gasped at the thought of sleeping on the couch for the night and instantly stood up a little straighter. He took on a very somber expression in an effort to wipe away his previous joke in an effort to make sure that he would get laid that night. Harry nodded at the change and linked their arms together as they walked down the grocery aisle.

"Much better, love. I'll never understand why you must make jokes about things that are phallic in nature, now I may never be able to eat another slice of salami again after having that image planted in my head," Harry commented. Draco hummed lightly at him with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Who knows what goes in there anyway, probably better for you that way," Draco finally said.

A/N: I work in a Deli and when I saw a whole piece of hard salami this is what I thought of. I thought it would be hilarious if Draco could get his hands on it and make fun of Harry with it. And in case anyone is wondering, salami is pork and beef I believe with spices in it.


	99. Lazy Days

The rain pattered lightly on the window with occasional thunder rolling across the gray skies. Draco curled up tighter against himself under the covers as Harry shuffled around in the bed next to him. He cracked open one silver eye to see Harry sitting up with a book in hand, utterly not paying attention to the now awake man next to him. Draco just watched his husband for a few long uninterrupted minutes, taking in the sight above him of unyielding flesh and hard and quidditch toned muscles. Draco's snaked his arm out from underneath his body and across the shapely legs next to him, landing across Harry's lap. Harry's eyes flickered down at the form beneath him but said nothing until long fingers wrapped themselves around his member. He groaned low in his chest as the hand worked on him in only the way Draco knew how to.

Draco moved his fingers up on Harry and replaced them with his mouth. Harry brought his hand up to Draco's hair and threaded his fingers through the blonde locks. He thrashed his head around as his pleasure built in the pit of his stomach at the magic that Draco worked on him. Finally the pleasure was too much; causing Harry to spill out into Draco's waiting mouth. Draco smiled as he swallowed and wiped his mouth clean before bringing himself up to kiss Harry square on the mouth. Harry slumped over and rested his body against the side of Draco's sleepily.

"You tired already? I got you off but I don't get paid in kind?" Draco asked. He chuckled as Harry positioned himself slowly against Draco's back, peppering kisses along his shoulders; Harry slowly pushed himself against Draco's opening which brought them both to their release on their lazy Saturday morning.


	100. Park

Harry linked his arm through Draco's slightly bent arm and pulled his coat slightly tighter around himself. The slightly chilly wind nipped at the exposed skin of their faces as they walked the well-worn path of the local park. Harry breathed deeply in the earthy fall scent of the reds and oranges of the leaves that slowly fell to the ground around them. Feeling truly content, he couldn't help but to grin slightly and lean in slightly closer into Draco's body.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco asked, laughter touching his voice. He pulled his arm around Harry's waist and landed his hand on Harry's small hip. "And how do I get in on that happiness?"

"I'm happy because I'm with you. You are my happiness, Draco, because all those years ago you asked me out on a date. I realized how truly content I am with life right now," he replied. He sat down on a nearby bench, pulling Draco down next to him. Harry laid stretched out with his head on Draco's thigh while they watched the sun set slowly beneath the horizon in a blaze of orange, pink, and purple, causing Draco to sigh in his own contentment.

"I love you Harry," Draco murmured. He threaded his fingers through the messy black hair below him as Harry's eyes began to droop closed slowly.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry replied in the middle of a yawn. "Carry me home?" Draco willingly obliged, swinging the smaller man into his arms for the short walk back to the car.

"As you wish, Harry."

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I can't believe 100 chapters have been written and I had a great time writing every last chapter and reading all the reviews that have been left for me and that will be left for me. I do have plans on writing more so keep coming back and looking for future updates if you have enjoyed what you have seen here. Thank you every last one of you.


	101. Manicure

Harry entwined his fingers with Draco's lazily, almost falling asleep on his lover's lap. Draco chuckled as he drew lazy patterns across the boy's chest which drew Harry's eyes suddenly to the nails that traced delicately across his skin. He pulled the long fingers close to his face and inspected the nails that seemed to glisten under the light from above them.

"Draco- is that nail polish I see?" Harry asked incredulously. "You got a manicure and I wasn't there to witness it?" Draco let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding and allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Unlike you, I like having my nails looking their best. I am still a Malfoy after all and being as such requires me to look my best. You can have nails that are half bitten off and overgrown cuticles all you want, Harry, but you enjoy the work my hands can do, yes?" Draco quipped back. Harry grinned as he still looked at the polished tips with a bit of shock still in his chest.

"I do, but was the polish necessary? I'm glad you didn't go with bright neon pink but still the fact that the clear can be seen under the right circumstances freaks me out a little," Harry returned. "Now about the work your hands do so well- how about you remind me of how much I truly enjoy it?" Draco picked up the smaller boy easily and suddenly, not willing to question or second guess the invitation.

"Won't pass it up for the world."

**A/N:** Okay- don't get too excited. I think this will be just a one off because I like Drarry and I missed writing it. I'm still debating if I should do a set of 25 more but (insert shameless plug here) with my other series of Remus/Sirius that I'm doing at the moment, I don't know if I will. Not right now at least- so if you like Puppy Love head on over that direction. /End shameless plug now.


	102. Frozen

Draco shivered violently as he slowly came back to wakefulness. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself in an effort to regain feeling in his fingers, toes, and other extremities. Pushing himself up, the first thing he noticed was his breath forming in front of his face. Touching the wooden floor with his bare feet was painful until he clamored his way to the sock drawer that creaked violently as he tugged it open with a struggle. Harry slowly came around the corner, his face flushed red at the cold nipping at his exposed skin.

"What in the hell happened?" Draco managed to get out between the chattering of his teeth. "It's not supposed to be this cold _inside _the house!" he threw on the nearest clothing he could find on himself in layers.

"The warming charms you insisted on failed when it got so cold last night. They weren't designed to work that far below the freezing mark. I've tried to get them going again but no luck. I think it's still just to cold. I've got fires going in all the fireplaces though. The warmest spot so far is in the kitchen if you think you can manage breakfast," Harry explained. Wrapped in several shirts and socks and a blanket draped over his shoulders, Draco followed slowly behind his husband.

"I suppose it just wouldn't do to freeze and starve at the same time. But for future reference, I'm the one who said living near the Ecuador sounded like a most splendid idea indeed," Draco retorted as he grabbed at Harry's hand. "Maybe we could have people come over and ice skate in the hallways?"

"How about breakfast first and then looking at a new house with traditional duct work in it?" Harry counter offered.

"Ducks? I much prefer peacocks myself but if you insist."

Note: Guess who is back and ready to work on more drabbles. That's right- this author! I have lots more stories planned but as always, requests are appreciated. :)


	103. Red

Draco couldn't help but to laugh at the image in the mirror. Harry was going to have a heart attack when he came home to see the change. It was on a whim sort of decision- one made while passing a hair salon on the way home. Harry said he did generally have a thing for red heads, so a red head he shall have. At least until his hair grew back and he cut it, of course. Door slamming downstairs, Draco quickly made his way towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Draco? Could you do dinner tonight? I'm utterly-" Harry stopped mid way once he looked up long enough. Clad only in his Slytherin Green briefs, a smiling Draco greeted him with such a vibrant shade of red hair it would have made Godric Gryffindor proud.

"You are utterly what, love?" Draco asked, practically purring. Harry dropped his bag and stepped out his shoes eagerly. 3 long strides was all he needed to reach Draco and crush their mouths together. Draco ran his hands up Harry's shirt and managed to get it off without too much interruption.

"Utterly distracted at the moment," Harry managed to finish in a moment of air. "What possessed this?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry began to attack Draco's neck in an effort to create a bite mark there.

"What possessed me is exactly what seems to be possessing you at the moment," Draco managed to get out between moans. "Bedroom, now, more comfortable!" Without any further protest, Harry swung Draco over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs while taking them two at a time.


	104. glasses

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose absent mindedly while he turned the page in his Herbology book. Draco studied the habit for a moment before a sudden realization dawned upon him.

"Why do you insist on wearing glasses when one simple spell could make them absolutely obsolete? You can have normal vision like the rest of us if you would let me do it," Draco commented. Harry grunted something non committal in response, his eyes never wavering from the page. Moving to the couch to sit closer to Harry, Draco raised his wand to his eye level. Harry's hand moved rapidly, grabbing the blond haired boy's wrist easily without even a change of facial expression.

"What exactly do you think you are doing? I don't recall agreeing to anything," Harry commented.

"If you would have paid attention to me, I already told you once. You are the only student in all of Hogwarts wearing glasses. They won't be necessary if you would just let me to a simple correction spell. It annoys me a little actually that you seem to have overlooked this simple observation, really," Draco repeated. He pried Harry's fingers away from his wrist slowly though the imprints of the grasp still lay on his delicate skin. "Just stay still, I promise that this doesn't hurt a bit." Diving, Harry just managed to get out of the way of the spell as it whizzed by his head.

"That's what Lockhart said about fixing my broken arm in second year, remember? I spent the next couple days painfully regrowing the bones in my arm! Ii am not eager to have any magical means help me 'improve' anything anytime soon. The glasses work just fine, Draco," Harry retorted. He managed to regain composure and find the page in his book again. Draco eyed him carefully for a heartbeat before conceding. Laying his head in Harry's lap, Draco smiled up at him widely.

"Fine. I'll see if Hermione can get to you while you are sleeping. Easier if you don't move around or blink to much anyway."


	105. Defender

Lucius was livid beyond comprehension at the few simple words his son had dared to utter. The expression 'seeing red' finally had an applicable meaning in that very moment. His fingers of his left hand dug into his palm while he raised his right hand high in the air. Pushing against the air with his entire strength, he grew rapidly closer to an unflinching Draco's face. Just before contact, another hand wrapped itself around the older Mafloy's wrist, jerking it off to the side suddenly. Neville stood there, a defiant streak etched across his features. He stood his ground proudly like the bloody Gryffindor he was.

"You will unhand me this instant, Longbottom! How dare you interject yourself into my family business?" Lucius spat. He tugged his arm free with a violent movement and a hideous glare. Turning back to Draco, he completely missed the flash of light that assaulted his gut. Falling to his knees, Lucius doubled over in pain while clutching his abdomen.

"Harry is the closest thing I have to a family which in turn, makes Draco family as well. So then when you try to attack my family, that does make it my business," Neville stated matter of fact. He linked his arm with Draco's arm and slowly led him away from Diagon Alley. "I promise I'll let you tell the story however you see fit, Malfoy."

"I'd kiss you, Longbottom, but Harry might get jealous if he thinks he has competition. But I will give you credit for taking my father out as that would hurt his pride immensely more than the actual spell you sent his way," Draco replied with a snort. "Thank you, though, Neville. I froze and I'd have let him beat me to oblivion and then apologize for ever coming out to him. You are a great defender!"


	106. Chili

Harry eyed the plate in front of him strangely. The chili melded with the spaghetti while the cheese melted on top. The chili was unlike anything he'd seen before; no beans, almost like a soup, and a hint of a cinnamon to it. Draco dug into his plate eagerlywithout bothering with the normal dinner conversation.

"Draco, what is this is exactly? I've never seen anything quite like it before," Harry asked. He spun some of it around his fork and brought it to his nose for a quick sniff. "Where is the rest of it?"

"That is all of it. Remember when I went State side for that businesses trip a couple weeks ago? Well, I was taken to this restaurant where they made this kind of chili. It is a local thing, really. The people around that area really like it made this way and really like it too. This particular dish called a three way and with onions its a four way," Draco explained. He nodded towards Harry's plate, trying to urge his lover to try it. Tentatively, Harry slowly brought a piece he'd cut off to his mouth. Draco watched on as Harry chewed his food, trying to decide if he liked it or not.

"Its not half bad, actually. It could use a little hot sauce for a little extra flavour but it's alright," Harry admitted happily. Draco smiled appreciatively as they continued eating. "But where are you going to get more if its only in a small part of America?"

"Oh, I've got plenty more. There is enough for a month at least, so I hope you really grow to like it," Draco said easily, smiling wide.

A/n: This is a real type of chili where I live. Ten points to anyone who can name the style of chili!


	107. Yearbook

Harry dug through the dusty boxes of old items that were long ago abandoned in the attic. Clearing away a small space around him, he begun to dig through the old things he managed to accumulate while living at the Dursley's. A couple of report cards, a few crude drawings of Christmas trees, and a single book with third grade written across it in bold lettering in bright reds, greens, and blues. Harry smiled widely as he cracked the old book open and flipped through the pages. It was the only one he had ever received and that was because the company who made them had made extra by mistake. Harry sighed as he reached his picture, the sad filled early years evident on his thin face.

"You've been up here a long while, Harry. What have you gotten yourself into?" Draco asked, his head popping though the opening in the floor. "What is all of this?" Draco came all the way up and sat on a top of a stack of books while he rifled through the bottom of the box Harry was working through.

"What I kept from when I was in primary school. I found this yearbook from when I was about eight years old," Harry explained as he handed the photo book over to his boyfriend. "I don't know why I kept all of this stuff when all it holds is bad memories from my Aunt's house. You know I didn't have my own room at their house until I was 13, right?" Draco snorted lightly before dumping it back into the box.

"You want to build a bonfire tonight with all this crap? Get rid of some of this extra baggage from your life?" Draco asked. Harry smiled at the thought and pulled himself up with Draco's helping hand. "This macaroni picture should make good kindling to get it started."


	108. Wooded Peace

Harry leaned against the large tree while Draco rolled out a plaid blanket next to him. Breathing deep the crisp autumn air, Harry closed his eyes slowly while the sun warmed his face gently. Draco finally stretched out next to him, his blonde hair glinting dimly in the yellow light. He grabbed at his boyfriend's hand and threaded their fingers together. Away from the prying eyes and the gossip mongers, both finally felt free enough to simply be together without people wondering what they were up to. This particular section of the Forbidden Forest had been thinned out for students to come but the heavy air of what lived deeper still kept most away still. Taking the secluded area as their own, the lovers often secreted away there. Draco watched Harry doze lightly, absorbing as much of the sight as he could Pretending to fight still in public had made these peaceful moments together all that more precious to him. He didn't want to keep the act going but trying to get others to accept his change after 16 years of arrogance was easier said than done. Professor Snape had obviously picked up to their warming nature and paired them more and more often for class assignments, which they were both grateful for. Harry turned his face and opened his eyes to meet his lover's gaze quietly. They curled up closer together as a cool wind blew past the barren trees and through their hair. Placing a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead, Harry pulled a small thermos of hot chocolate from his bag. Taking a sip, he passed it to Draco, who held it between his palms to warm his hands. A small smile passed between them that expressed their feelings that needed no spoken to words to express- peace with each other's company and simple, enduring love.


	109. Open Marriage

"So what exactly is the point of this again? You are going to be with other people while still married to me?" Harry asked. A mix of confusion, fear, and hurt wrapped itself around his heart. "How is any different than you telling me that you are going to cheat on me before you actually do it?"

"No! Harry, this is the beauty of it! We set up the ground rules before we do anything. We are still going to be primary partners but we can 'date' others too. That way we don't have to pretend that someone doesn't catch our fancy or that we want to be with multiple people. I think it will really make our relationship stronger!" Draco explained excitedly. His eyes lit up as he waited eagerly for Harry to come around. "You've never once thought about what it would be like to be with someone else other than just me? Wondered what it would be like to have experiences with another relationship while still having a stable relationship at home with me? We can't give each other everything we want and need so why not go find it with someone who can?"

"I've never thought about, Draco, because I've never wanted anyone else but you. But it seems quite obvious that you have put quite a bit of thought into this. I don't think I am really all that comfortable with this idea, Draco! I just think I shouldn't have you with anyone at all. I might not be able to be everything for you but that is part of being married, the give and take." Harry stood up and began to pace the length of the living room. Draco's face fell at the negative reaction he was receiving. "Either stay with me completely or give me a divorce. Those are your two options- exclusive with me or an open relationship with someone else."


	110. French Maid

Pulling down on the short black skirt, Harry carefully watched his movements so not to expose any sensitive parts. As much as he loved indulging Draco and his stranger side, wearing the maid uniform was a little too far. It didn't help matters that Draco had invited people over for a dinner party while he was stuck cleaning the damn house in the blasted outfit. Apparently, having others look at him in only a way Draco ever had arose a jealous streak in the Slytherin that aroused him even further.

"Harry? Would you bring out another bottle of wine for me?" Draco called out lightly. Harry groaned as he pulled the bottle out of the refrigerator with a spiteful jerk. Draco smiled hungrily when Harry placed it next to him. His eyes scanned over Harry's form once before returning to his conversation. "Who would have ever thought that I would be the one to get the boy-who-lived into something like this? I must admit he pulls the look off better than I could have ever imagined!" Harry dipped his head low in an attempt to hide. He crossed the formal dining room with all twenty pairs of eyes watching his movements. Just before he cleared the table, a hand jumped out and grabbed Harry around the wrist.

"Malfoys a bit of a pompous ass, don't you think? I can treat you so much better than he ever could or would," the unfamiliar man whispered. Draco cleared his throat loudly that caused both men to jump. Reluctantly hit let Harry go with a sorrowful look on his face. "I was simply admiring your tastes, Draco."

"Like hell you were. Harry is mine and I don't like people touching my things. Go find your own French maid somewhere else, Fenwick. Now, Harry, I believe you have some more chores to finish before bed?" Harry nodded quickly and darted out of the room before any more attention was doled out on to him.


	111. Dirty Little Secret

Draco rolled on to his stomach and rested his head in his hands. He smiled as Harry ran his long fingers through his loose hair leisurely. A familiar look passed over Draco's face as the nagging feeling gnawed at his gut once more.

"Am I just your dirty little secret, Harry?" Draco asked gently. Harry dropped his hand back on to the bed and let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a valid question! We only get together when no one will ever see us, our friends don't know about our relationship, and you refuse to act friendly to me around others because heaven forbid anyone thinks we _might_ be friends. You are ashamed of me!" Harry propped himself up on his elbows to be at eye level with his boyfriend.

"We agreed that we wanted to keep this low key. I'm trying to keep the gossip away from our relationship by acting like there isn't one," Harry assured Draco easily. The blonde looked suspicious which forced Harry to continue onward. "Do you want everyone asking you about what it's like being with me all the time?"

"You mean you don't want people asking about the details of your life outside of me," Draco corrected. He kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and started collecting his clothing. "I love you and would deal with anything for you. I'll see you the next time, maybe. Let me know when you are ready to be a proper boyfriend." Harry fell back onto the bed with a groan as Draco found his usual stride on his way back to the common room. He followed suit in putting his clothing back on slowly as well and pushed his way out of the Room of Requirement.

"Dirty little secret is about right," Harry muttered to himself when he passed by Draco, Astoria, and Blaise on his way back without even glancing their direction.


	112. Rock Star

Lights dimming, the four member group stepped out on to the stage to a cheering and adoring audience. The lead singer stepped forward to the edge and greeted the crowd much to their delight.

"For our first song, I need a volunteer to come up on stage with us so I can sing out love song to. Make some noise if you want to come on up!" Draco called out. Many hands immediately went up in the air by nearly all the females in attendance. A few men also waved their hands eagerly but one shy smiling face belonging to a raven haired boy a few rows back caught his attention first. Draco jumped off the stage with the ease of a cat of prey on the hunt. Draco extended his hand out to Harry who looked absolutely stunned at the unexpected invitation. "Care to be serenaded in front of thousands?"

"Of course," Harry stuttered. He grasped Draco's hand and allowed himself to be led up the stairs of the stage. Boos mixed in with the cheers while the guitars and drummer picked up the song. Harry shifted nervously but couldn't help but to smile as Draco sang to him and him alone but he couldn't help but to smile. The world fell away, leaving the pair together in the inky void of their own little space together. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist as the last few notes rang out. Draco pecked Harry on the cheek before breaking the vision before them. "Thank you for being brave enough to come up." Draco brushed his fingers over Harry's lips once before leading him back to the stairs. He sunk back into his seat next to Hermione with a blush coloring his face. Hermione clapped him on the back with a hearty laugh.

"You act like he doesn't bring you up every single time you are at one of his shows. You should be used to it by now!" Hermione said into Harry's ear. Harry shrugged once before returning his attention back to the performance above him.

Author note: If anyone would like to see me write a particular scene for them, just let me know and I shall do my best! I always take requests.


	113. Even the Odds

Harry couldn't help but to look at Draco's body as he walked by, clad only in a low hanging towel around his waist. The years of playing Quidditch had done wonders for the Slytherin. Draco moved around the common shower area without giving Harry any attention. Harry shifted awkwardly next to the sink, pretending to fix his unruly hair in the mirror. As much as he would otherwise deny it, Harry enjoyed being near Draco and his overwhelming power and heat.

"You look like an idiot, Potter," Draco commented with a side glance. Harry looked at Draco with a start, startled that his former nemesis was actually bothered to talk to him. While they gave up fighting long ago, the competition between them was still there. "You are fully clothed in the showers when you obviously need one. Are you scared to be naked in the stall when someone else is around?"

"I was debating if I wanted to go for a run around the lake first," Harry lied quickly. Draco eyed him curiously for a moment that brought a blush to Harry's face. "Just because I don't walk around almost naked doesn't mean anything about my confidence." Draco shrugged slightly, seeming to give up the line of conversation. Ripping the towel from his waist, Draco dried his hair quickly with it. Harry's blush grew fiercer at the nude man next to him while he dried every inch of his pale, unblemished skin and hair.

"I really think we should be even the odds here a little. It is a little ridiculous that I am utterly naked and you are fully clothed with that stupid red color on your face!" Draco reached out and worked on Harry's shirt buttons unopposed. Harry's mind finally caught up with the situation and began helping pull off clothes eagerly. Mouths clashed together in hungry kisses while Draco walked backwards towards the showers with Harry clinging to him. "Much better now that we are on equal playing field?" Harry just grunted in response before moving back in for a kiss.

"Yeah- equal playing field," Harry muttered when he came back for air. His eyesight drifted lower down as he spoke. "Some a little more 'equal' than others."


	114. Blind Date

Harry tapped his foot anxiously waiting for the person Hermione had set him up with outside the twin's joke shop. If it weren't for the dry spell he'd been experiencing for the last several months, he wouldn't have even bothered asking for her help. Every person he tried to date ended up crashing and burning after only a matter of a few weeks. Dean wanted someone more spontaneous, Neville didn't like having the spotlight on him as the boy-who-lived significant other, and Ginny wanted him to be more romantic. Clicking heels on the cobblestone street brought the Gryffindor out of his own thoughts to the person approaching him slowly.

"I should have known that you were going to be my date," Draco said casually. He smirked though there was none of the malice that used to be there while they were in school. "But there are a lot worse people that I could have been set up with." Draco offered his arm to Harry who accepted it without hesitation.

"I'm afraid to ask who else you thought she might have set you up with. Though I agree that I'm glad it's you and not another star struck fan," Harry laughed. Draco allowed the smile to cross his face fully which lit up his face beautifully. "You should do that more often. Smiling does you good."

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Well, I thought Hermione was trying to go on a date with me at first since she broke up with Ron recently. Almost like a rebound or revenge thing. So I decided last minute to come just to say I wasn't going to be the backdrop to her eventual reunion with Weasley," Draco replied. He led Harry into a rather fancy restraint new to Diagon Alley. Draco stepped halfway in when Harry looked uneasy at entering such a romantic place. "It has really good food and I'm hungry." Draco grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him inside, both smiling awkwardly in their happiness.


	115. Ignorance is Bliss

The noise that was coming from the room above the library would have made Harry think that there was no shame in Draco's blatant escapades without his husband there. They had agreed that, while they wished to remain married for their respective images, that they were going to be satisfied elsewhere. But the agreement also stipulated that there was to be ignorance on both accounts as to who the other one brought home and that their mutual bed was never to be used. Both rules which Draco seemed more than happy to break in one go of it. Harry gritted his teeth in anger and tried his best to continue reading the book in his lap though it was proving more difficult the louder the noises became upstairs. Giving up, Harry abandoned the novel in the oversized chair with a huff and stormed in a rage up the horridly long staircase. Throwing open the door that wasn't even bothered to be locked, Harry leaned against the doorframe with anger flaring up in his green eyes. Blaise immediately stopped his movements beneath Draco, shocked to see Harry standing there. If the look on his face was anything to go by, he hadn't realized that they weren't utterly alone in the house. Draco just cast a glance over his shoulder and let out a low whine at the sudden intrusion.

"I'm busy at the moment, Harry. We can discuss this once we are done here in an hour or so," Draco said firmly. "We had a deal, remember?" Blaise shifted uneasily under the sheets, unsure if he wanted to continue as well or flee the situation entirely.

"Blaise, get out now. We did have an agreement that ignorance on the others part was going to be the best situation on both of our parts. I'm not completely ignorant of what you are doing or who you are doing it with now am I?" Harry spat. Blaise gathered his clothes quickly, not bothering to put them on before dashing out into the hallway. Harry let him pass without incident though his displeasure was evident by the watchful gaze he held on Draco. "Now I agreed to not only stay with you and share a bed still at night, but I'm okay with knowing what your extra circulars are too. Since you broke our rule, I am giving you notice that so will I." Harry spun on his heel and rushed off before started cursing body parts off Draco or breaking every priceless thing that they had bought over the years. He stuck his head through the floo connection and waited patiently for Severus to finish his potion and answer the call.


	116. Flea Market

The crowds filling the hallway of that particular section of stalls was almost crushing and suffocating for Draco. Pushing past everyone just to see what types of things were being sold was a challenge but over and over finding only more junk was simply nauseating. Harry seemed to be having the time of his life despite Draco's grumpy comments and general bad attitude about the whole endeavor which only pissed Draco off further. Harry dragged him around another corner that was so poorly lit that the televisions were the only source of light to speak of.

"Maybe if you eat something, you'll start to feel better," Harry offered smoothly. He spun around to see all the different food vendors to see what was available. Pointing out one, Harry drifted towards it. "The chicken is good through a little greasy. Could you at least try to cheer up a little and have a small measure of fun, Draco?" The blonde partly obliged by doing his worst smile that always riled his lover up. It only earned him a smack to the gut which finally elicited an honest grin.

"Fine, I will try to do better and enjoy myself at this festering seas pool of disease you call a flea market. But for the record, you owe me something huge in return for spending my entire Sunday here instead of doing something productive for work," Draco replied, trying to hide his exasperated tone. Harry leaned in closer in appreciation of the offer and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll give you something huge alright when we get home if you can make it just a little while longer," Harry whispered into Draco's ear seductively. Draco perked up at the suggestion and closed his mouth happily to prevent any complaints from rolling off his tongue in haste.

Note: This is my gift to myself for my twenty something birthday. And I am super excited too because my post office _finally_ got the Harry Potter stamps in that I was able to buy today!


	117. Hired Help

Harry groaned loudly as another set of foot prints graced his freshly mopped floor. It took him an hour already to get everything cleaned and polished just so only to be ruined in one fell swoop. Mrs. Malfoy would not be pleased to see her floors like this if he couldn't manage to fix it soon. He'd just managed to get off her bad side and back to actually be given meals again the day before after three days of agony. The slow movements of someone walking up the stairs spurred him into action at least to get some of the imprints cleaned up before anyone saw them. A sudden pause of noise and clearing of a throat brought the raven haired boy's attention upward. Standing at the other end of the hallway stood a boy around his age that was his new employer's son if his hair was anything to go by. Harry stared at him in utter shock and amazement of his beautiful features.

"You must be the new help around the house my mother has been talking about. My name is Draco," he said as he began to take a step forward. Harry's eyes went wide and he unintentionally made a squeaking noise that stopped Draco from moving. Draco looked down at the fresh layer of wax and stayed rooted to his spot. "Sorry, I'm not trying to make more work for you. You are much better looking than I was led to believe. Maybe I'll see you around again… what's your name again?"

"Harry Potter, sir," he replied while he bowed his head respectfully. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy just call me 'boy' if that's what you prefer."

"Harry, I like that name. If you ever need anything, I'm the last door on the right on this floor." Draco smiled generously and headed back down to the first floor. Harry sighed softly to himself before carefully returning to his chores and an ever so slightly lighter heart.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered to himself when he waxed the last bit of floor again. "MR. Draco and Harry Malfoy."


	118. Greed

Quickly scratching out the math on a scrap piece of parchment, Draco handed a total across the table to Harry. Curiously, he looked at the blonde with confusion written on his face.

"That's what you owe me for your half of the bills this month plus part of the bills from the times we went out to dinner," Draco explained, his tone matter of fact. Harry's eyebrows quirked up at the assumption, prompting Draco to continue. "I need a new set of robes to brew potions in and need you to pay me back sooner rather than later. It would be very much appreciated, love."

"I thought we agreed what was mine was yours and what was yours was mine. If money is tight for you, I'll buy you the robes myself and take over the bills, Draco," Harry scoffed. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Harry, almost threatening a painful curse should he continue. Harry swallowed painfully at the knot that suddenly formed in his throat. "Or was I mistaken on that little spoken understanding?"

"Malfoy's don't simply for other's way in life, Harry. That is how we manage to pass down our fortunes for so many generations. Only those born to the Mafloy name see the benefits of it and I expect your repayment to come quickly. We are a greedy family by nature and I like my greed as it keeps my pockets nicely lined," Draco replied coolly. He stepped away from the dining room table while his robes flared around him. Harry stared at the parchment, stunned at the revelation he had just heard. Digging though his bag, he pulled out a leather pouch filled with coins from his last visit to the bank and threw it on the table.

"Ron was right, he is just one greedy bastard whose priority is always going to be money," Harry muttered to himself. "yet, here I stay with someone but unhappy as could be."


	119. Love Potion

Draco carefully poured the clear liquid into the glass of orange juice before setting it down next to Harry's plate. He swirled it all together with a nearby spoon in an attempt to avoid any added taste that Harry might pick up on. Stumbling bleary eyed into the kitchen, Harry nuzzled Draco's neck while he dished out the scrambled eggs.

"You are in a good mood this morning," Draco commented happily. He kissed Harry soundly on the lips before herding the sleepy man to his usual spot at the table. "What's got your spirits in such a festive mood today?" Harry dug into his breakfast eagerly and gasped at air between bites.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe it's the leftover of a good dream I had or the fact that I've got food within five minutes of rolling out of bed," Harry replied when he swallowed the mouthful of eggs. Draco nodded slowly as he half listened to Harry talk, watching to see that Harry drank the potion laced drink. Harry finally gulped down the orange juice like a man parched once his plate was cleared. "You are still getting this brand? I don't understand why you like the strange aftertaste it has."

"It always tastes fine to me, but I'll try something else next time," Draco offered happily. Harry kissed Draco once before heading back up for his shower.

"Severus left a message for you that I meant to pass along. He wants to know how your stores are after your last back of making of love potions. When did you start dabbling in all of that? I thought you considered it nonsense and a violation of free will," Harry said. Draco snapped up at the relayed message, his mind struggling for a plausible lie.

"There was a couple who ordered a batch from me who wanted to try it out to see if it would help them any. A novelty item really for them. I'll talk to Severus about it later when I know he's not busy," Draco glossed over carefully. Harry nodded curiously, a fog clouding over his features as the love position kicked in. "Supposedly they keep whoever drinks the potion more docile and less likely to fall out of love with the person who brews it or buys it." Harry seemed to accept the response without question and resumed his assent back up the stairs with a lovey dove look upon his face. Draco watched him, a growing sense of shame and guilt washing over his entire being for going so low in order to keep the only good thing to ever happen to him in his life.


	120. Legitimate Heir

Shaking with unrestrained anger, Draco paced the hallway like a caged tiger. The conversation his father was instant upon having was driving him out of his mind and there was absolutely no end in sight to the matter at hand.

"Draco, you know the rules to this and there is nothing that you can say in the matter. You need a legitimate heir with a _wife_. The Malfoy name is one of- if not the oldest name there is. I will not have you destroy all that has been accomplished over the centuries in one poorly made decision made with Potter. Daphne or Astoria Greengrass are your options for marriage and with whom you will produce one solitary legitimate heir to our name. For your sake and the fragility of your mother's heart, you best hope that she gives you a son," Lucius ordered sharply. He stood from the chair he had pulled from the study and grabbed Draco by his shoulders. He looked his son square in the eyes to drive his point home. "Love means nothing in our lives and in our survival. Without our name, we are nothing and we have nothing! Our name is the only thing we have to rely on and I'll be damned if I don't ensure its continued existence!" Draco pulled himself away from his father's grasp with one movement while disgust filled his features and his words.

"I have nothing without love, father. You may have filled your obligations without protest or second though, but I refuse to play the politics of purebloods. If the Malfoy name dies with me, so be it but the line will surely continue!" Draco spat in frustration. Lucius growled deep in his chest at Draco's blatant refusal. Pining the younger Malfoy to the wall, Lucius spoke venomously into Draco's ear.

"You seem to misunderstand what is going on here. You have no choice in this matter other than which girl you want, he spoke quietly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Everything has already been settled."

"You seem to misunderstand the legality of a marriage contract that already exists between me and Harry. Officially, I am a Potter now meaning you have no say or influence in my affairs," Draco retorted. He shoved his father off him and talked away to the floo connection in the grand fireplace on the floor below them, leaving his father to brew in his own mess.


End file.
